


Burning the Skies: Buch 1

by Celeborn (Glorfindel_Balrogslayer)



Series: Burning the Skies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, M/M, angel - Freeform, demon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel_Balrogslayer/pseuds/Celeborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dass Engel und Dämonen sich nicht lieben dürfen, ist im Himmel gesetzlich festgelegt - und es stehen hohe Strafen auf die Missachtung dieser Regel. Aber Finley liebt Vaith ja nicht...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heute (Prolog)

**Author's Note:**

> Burning the Skies, mein nun schon drei Jahre altes Baby und das erste Original, das ich wirklich beendet habe - hier nun endlich in der längst überfälligen, überarbeiteten Fassung. Mit der Überarbeitung kamen einige Änderungen, aber die einzige, die ich hier nennen will, ist die, dass die Story aus vier Teilen besteht: Damals, Gestern, Heute und Bald. 
> 
> Da ich allerdings auch noch mittendrin stecke, kann ich keine regelmäßigen Updates versprechen, aber ich gebe mir Mühe und werde versuchen, fleißig zu sein. x'D

## Prolog: Heute

Finley lächelt. Das ist seltsam, denn er hat eigentlich keinen Grund dazu und es ist überdies ein Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreicht und nur seine Mundwinkel verzieht. Es ist freudlos, eisig, sein Gesicht sieht aus, als wäre es in dieser Position gefroren, obwohl die Frühlingswinde schon längst allen Frost getaut haben.  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte er jetzt wirklich gelächelt. Über die Kinder, die auf der Wiese unterhalb seines Balkons spielen, und über den Frühling, der bald dem Sommer weicht. Der Übergang des Frühlings in den Sommer ist seine liebste Zeit des Jahres und er wartet schon dann sehnsüchtig darauf, wenn die ersten Herbststürme einsetzen.  
Aber dieses Jahr ist alles anders, weil dieses Jahr alles verändert hat. Finley hat Dinge gelernt, die ihm zuvor unwichtig erschienen, Dinge über sich, über sein Volk, über andere Völker. Am meisten über sich selbst. Er hat gelernt, dass sein Leben aufregender sein kann, dass es aus anderen Dingen bestehen kann, als nur aus Büchern und Schriften, dass es neben seiner Arbeit und seinen Positionen noch viel mehr gibt. Er hat in diesem Jahr mehr gelebt als in jedem anderen, und jetzt bezahlt er den Preis.  
Gestern hat er noch gesagt, dass es das wert ist. Gestern hat er hier gestanden, hat seinen Rücken an Vaiths Brust gelehnt und unter Tränen geschworen, dass der Preis ihm nicht zu hoch ist und dass es das wert ist, während Vaith ihm versprochen hat, dass er einen Weg finden würde, irgendeinen. Doch seine Worte waren verzweifelte Hoffnung gewesen, und hoffende Verzweiflung und heute glaubt Finley nicht mehr daran.  
Er würde es gerne. Aber er kann nicht. Er kann nicht, weil er weiß, dass die Entscheidung seines Herrn endgültig ist und dass niemand das Recht hat, an ihr zu rütteln. Auch Vaith nicht. Sie lässt sich nicht mehr umkehren und nicht verändern, und er muss sie akzeptieren. Und er weiß, dass er seine Strafe verdient, auch wenn er nicht weiß, warum Glück bestraft werden muss. Aber er stellt keine Fragen dazu.  
Die einzige Frage, die Finley sich heute stellt ist die, ob es einen Schuldigen gibt. Irgendeinen. Aber wie er es dreht und wendet, er findet niemanden. Er kann Vaith nicht die Schuld geben, er kann Gott nicht die Schuld geben. Er kann auch Siad nicht die Schuld geben, und erstrecht nicht Levian – doch er kann sie auch nicht sich selbst geben. In dieser Sache gibt es keinen Schuldigen. Es gibt nur eine Verkettung glücklicher und unglücklicher Zufälle, und das ist es, was er Schicksal nennt. Und sein Schicksal akzeptiert er.

Hinter ihm öffnet sich die Tür und als er sich umdreht sieht er, dass es Levian ist, der zu ihm kommt. Sein Blick ist so traurig und verständnislos, dass es Finleys Herz zerreißt. Von allen hier ist Levian der, den er am wenigsten verletzen will, und doch hat er ihn am meisten verletzt – und das ist das einzige, das ihm leid tut.  
„Herr Finley“, sagt Levian leise und nestelt an seinen Fingern, wie immer, wie _damals_. „Wir müssen gehen.“  
Finley nickt.  
Sein Lächeln stirbt.


	2. Damals

## Kapitel 1: Damals

_[Finley, fünfundzwanzigster Tag des zwölften Monats]  
Es gibt keinen richtigen Begriff für den Ort, an dem wir leben – zumindest keinen, der unserer Sprache entstammt wäre. Wir übernahmen Begriffe wie Paradies, Himmel oder Reich Gottes, Begriffe, die die Menschen vor hunderten von Jahren erfunden haben, um sich eine höhere Macht zu erklären. Heute nutzen wir sie wie selbstverständlich und es scheint schon längst vergessen, dass sie eigentlich nicht korrekt sind. Doch was ist korrekt? In den Schriften der alten Bibliothek im Palast Gottes stehen die alten Wörter, geschrieben in einer Sprache, die heute niemand mehr zu lesen vermag. Auch steht dort, dass der erste Name unserer Welt ausgerechnet durch eine dämonische Zunge entstand und übersetzt in eine heutige Sprache wohl Das Reich der Hellen bedeuten würde. Nun, ich bezweifele, dass noch viele meines Volkes Kenntnis von dieser Tatsache haben, und wenn sie es hätten, wären sie schockiert. Ich mache mir nicht sonderlich viel aus den Verfeindungen unserer Welt und der Unterwelt, auch wenn Dämonen mir durchaus zuwider sind. Allerdings habe ich auch weitaus mehr als genug zu tun, um meine Zeit auch noch damit zu verschwenden, sie zu hassen. Es gibt andere, die dies zur Genüge tun – und zu jenen möchte ich nicht gehören._

Die Weiße Burg des östlichen Himmels – dort, wo die Sonne aufging – erstrahlte im hellen Morgenlicht wie ein Juwel aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Vielleicht war sie das auch. Seit tausenden, vielleicht auch schon seit millionen von Jahren stand sie an ihrem Platz und der Putz an ihren Mauern bröckelte nicht, Pflanzen wuchsen nicht an ihr hinauf und auch sonst konnte die Zeit keine Spuren auf ihr hinterlassen. Sie war das Herzstück des östlichen Himmels und einst der ganze Stolz ihres Bauherren, dem Seraph Dorian, der lange Jahre in ihr gelebt hatte, ehe der Tod über sein Volk gekommen war. Heute lebte in ihr der Hüter des östlichen Himmels mit einer beachtlichen Anzahl an Bediensteten und einigen politisch wichtigen Persönlichkeiten. Jedoch stand die Burg jedem offen, der sie betreten wollte, und so herrschte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Lediglich Finley, welcher der Hüter des östlichen Himmels war, bekam von dem Treiben in seiner Burg nichts mit, denn seine Tage verbrachte er in seiner Bibliothek und las oder schrieb. Er war jung und wissbegierig, nicht sorglos, aber unsicher, ob er von jedem in der Burg als dritthöchster Engel im Reich Gottes anerkannt wurde. Viele hier waren hunderte von Jahren älter als er und vielleicht wäre ihr Anspruch auf seine Position größer gewesen. Natürlich versuchte niemand, ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen und niemand neidete ihm seine Position – abgesehen vom Dritten Gesandten Devon, der laut dem göttlichen Gesetz ein Anrecht auf die Position des Zweiten Gesandten gehabt hätte – doch hatte man ihn auch nicht so offen und freundlich aufgenommen, wie es hätte der Fall sein müssen. Der Tod des vorherigen Zweiten Gesandten war plötzlich und unvorhergesehen gekommen und nach einer festgelegten Trauerzeit hatte Devon zurecht darauf gewartet, vom Herrn in den Stand des Zweiten Gesandten erhoben zu werden – doch das war nicht geschehen. Stattdessen hatte der Herr Finley ernannt und ihm die Weiße Burg zu Eigen gemacht, obwohl Finley zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal 250 Jahre alt gewesen war. Missgunst regte sich unter den übrigen Gesandten, doch niemand zeigte es offen und man begegnete ihm mit der nötigen Höflichkeit und Respekt.  
„Kinder, bitte wartet einen Moment.“ Finley streckte den Arm aus, um eine Schar junger Engelskinder zum Innehalten zu bewegen. Die Gruppe kam neben ihm zum stehen und neun paar große Augen betrachteten ihn mit neugierigen Blicken. „Ich würde mir wünschen, dass ihr nicht auf den Gängen spielt. Ihr könntet euch verletzen, wenn ihr nicht aufpasst. Geht lieber in den Großen Saal und spielt dort – oder gleich nach draußen. Das Wetter ist besser als gestern und die Sonne scheint.“  
„Es tut uns Leid, Herr Finley.“ Candida, die die Älteste der Gruppe war und sich stets für die jüngeren Engel verantwortlich fühlte, sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Wir werden vorsichtiger sein. Aber willst du nicht vielleicht mit uns spielen? Fangen?“  
„Das würde ich gern.“ Finley lächelte aufmunternd und berührte sie kurz an der Schulter. „Ich habe allerdings noch viel Arbeit vor mir, die ich erledigen muss. Vielleicht später.“  
„Ist gut.“ Candida nickte und scheuchte die Gruppe dann den Flur hinunter. „Wir werden in den Großen Saal gehen.“  
Das verwunderte ihn kaum. Winter war für die Engel eine schreckliche Jahreszeit, denn sie vertrugen die Kälte nicht und mussten sich in ihren Häusern aufhalten, obwohl sie sonst ihre Tage in der Natur verbrachten. Dennoch war dieser zumindest verhältnismäßig schöne Tag für Finley zu schade, um nur hinter Büchern zu sitzen und er hatte bereits einen Spaziergang durch die verschneiten Gärten unternommen. Nun fror er und der fallende Schnee hatte seine Kleider, Flügel und Haare durchnässt. Er war auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er frische Kleider anziehen und seine Haare trocknen wollte. Die Kälte machte ihm sehr zu schaffen. Er war schlank und schmal, gehörte zu jenen feingliedrigen Engeln, die nicht mit den Seraphim verwandt gewesen waren, doch seine Kraft war dennoch nicht zu unterschätzen. Er war weniger schmächtiger, als es den Anschein hatte.  
Nachdem er neue Kleider angelegt und sich zumindest ein wenig zurechtgemacht hatte, begab er sich in seine Bibliothek, in der er den Großteil seiner Zeit verbrachte. Er hatte sich Bücher bringen lassen, als er hier eingezogen war, Bücher aus dem Palast des Herrn, damit er seine Studien über die anderen Völker der drei Welten weiterführen konnte. Die Dämonen waren dabei das interessanteste Volk, wenngleich die Menschen auch um einiges vielfältiger waren. Die Welt der Menschen beherbergte neben ihren normalen Bewohnern auch Hexen und Gestaltwandler, die sich unerkannt unter ihnen bewegen konnten, und Finley war fasziniert von ihrer Heimlichkeit. Weit mehr fasziniert war er jedoch von der umfassenden Kultur der Unterwelt. Die sieben Völker der Unterwelt folgten alle ihren eigenen Regeln und Bräuchen und jeder verfolgte seine eigenen Ziele, seit Luzifer gestorben war und seine Kinder das Regiment übernommen hatten. Finley kam es fast unordentlich vor, wie die Dämonen lebten, und das fesselte ihn.  
Leider war es sehr schwer, Bücher über ihre Kultur zu finden, denn es gab nur sehr wenige und sie standen in der geschlossenen Abteilung der Bibliothek des Herrn. Nur zwei Engel hatten Zutritt zu dieser Abteilung und Finley gehörte nicht zu ihnen, sodass das Beschaffen dieser Bücher immer zeitaufwendig und mühevoll war. Zweiter Gesandter zu sein brachte ihm dabei sicherlich einen Vorteil, jedoch keinen besonders großen.  
Er hatte sich grade einem Kapitel über die Gepflogenheiten von Ragnars Dämonenvolk zugewandt, als hinter ihm die Tür aufflog und ein Windstoß durch den Raum fegte, der die Arbeitsblätter auf seinem Schreibtisch durcheinander wirbelte.  
„Vorsicht“, sagte er schärfer als beabsichtigt und fuhr herum.  
„Verzeihung, Herr Finley, es tut uns wirklich leid.“ Candida, die die Schar Kinder anführte, zog ein wenig den Kopf ein und verbeugte sich. Mit einem festen Stoß ihres Ellenbogens forderte sie ihren Nachbarn dazu auf, es ihr gleich zu tun. Finley verspürte bei diesem Anblick ein schlechtes Gewissen. Kinder sollten sich nicht verbeugen, nicht vor ihm und auch vor niemandem sonst, und schon gar nicht, wenn sie um Entschuldigung baten.  
„Es ist schon gut.“ Er lächelte freundlich. „Kommt herein und setzt euch. Was kann ich für euch tun?“  
„Wir wollten wirklich nicht stören“, beteuerte Candida und winkte die jüngeren Kinder eilig hinter sich her, ehe sie sorgfältig die Tür verschloss. „Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du uns etwas vorlesen würdest.“  
„Natürlich.“ Er winkte sie näher und sie nahmen zu seinen Füßen Platz, auf dem dicken, weichen Teppich, der aus reinem Luxus auf dem Fußboden lag. Sonst verzichtete er auf dergleichen, doch dieser Teppich erfüllte gleichzeitig den Zweck, Kindern eine Sitzgelegenheit zu bieten, wenn sie zum Lesen kamen. Finley unterstützte es stets, wenn sich irgendjemand für Bücher interessierte – er selbst liebte Bücher und wollte diese Liebe an die Jüngeren weitergeben.  
„Ich habe hier eine Geschichte, die euch sicherlich gefallen würde.“ Er erhob sich und griff zielgerichtet in eines der hohen Regale, um ein schmales, schlichtes Buch herauszuholen. „Es heißt _Die Häschenschule_ “, fuhr er fort, als er sich wieder setzte. „Geschrieben wurde es von zwei Menschen. Meine Eltern haben es mir vorgelesen, als ich in eurem Alter war, und es hat mir immer sehr gut gefallen.“  
„Worum geht es?“, wollte eines der jüngeren Kinder wissen, ein kleiner Junge mit dunklem Haar und ebenso dunklen Augen; einer der wenigen, deren Namen Finley sich trotz eines ausgezeichneten Gedächtnisses einfach nicht merken konnte.  
„Lasst euch überraschen.“ Er lächelte und schlug das Buch auf, die Bilder den Kindern zugewandt. Er konnte den Text auswendig; und so erzählte er ihn mit leiser Stimme und die Kinder lauschten gespannt und verzückt, denn mit seiner Stimme konnte er in andere Welten entführen und vor ihren Augen Bilder entstehen lassen, die die Bilder des Buches bei weitem überstiegen. Und das, obwohl der Text von Menschenhand geschrieben war und die Menschen eigentlich weniger geschickt mit Worten waren als die Engel im Reich Gottes.  
Als er schließlich mit der Geschichte endete, saßen die Kinder nur einen Moment stumm da und schauten ihn an, ehe Candida als die Älteste das Wort erhob: „Das war schön, Herr Finley. Bitte, darf ich mir das Buch ausleihen? Ich werde auch sehr vorsichtig sein.“  
„Natürlich.“ Finley reichte ihr das Buch und betrachtete dann lächelnd, wie sie es aufschlug und den jüngeren Kindern die Bilder zeigte. Sie war sorgsam und liebevoll. Ihre Eltern waren Schutzengel, und dass dies auch ihre Berufung war, zeigte sich bereits. Nie sah man sie ohne ein paar weit jüngere Engel in der Burg umher laufen und immer nahm sie alle Schuld auf sich, wenn die Kinder getadelt werden mussten. Finley hatte sie sehr gern und wenn er jemals Kinder bekommen sollte, dann würde er sich wünschen, dass sie ihr ähnlich wären.  
„Was liest du, Herr Finley?“, fragte Candida jetzt, schlug ihr Buch zu und deutete auf das, das in seinem Schoß lag. Er sah flüchtig darauf hinab und runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Einige der Kinder bekamen tagtäglich den Hass auf Dämonen mit, den ihre Eltern ihnen eintrichterten, und es wäre schwer, ihnen den Inhalt des Buches zu erklären, ohne sie zu erzürnen.  
„Es ist ein Buch über andere Völker“, sagte er schließlich langsam und auf seine Wortwahl bedacht. „Über die Kinder Luzifers und ihre Diener. Wenn du etwas älter bist, kannst du vielleicht darin lesen, aber im Moment dürfte es noch etwas zu schwer sein. Es ist für Erwachsene geschrieben.“  
„Ich hasse Dämonen!“, spie eines der Kinder aus und Finley verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein leises Seufzen.  
„Einst gehörten sie zu unserem Volk, vergiss das nicht“, tadelte er ruhig.  
„Aber sie sind dumm.“ Die Stimme des Jungen war noch fast piepsig, älter als sechs Jahre konnte er kaum sein[1]. „Meine Mama sagt, dass Dämonen dumm sind, weil sie Luzifer gefolgt sind.“  
„Niemand ist dumm“, erwiderte Finley. „Und man sollte Dummheit niemandem nachsagen. Doch so wie es auch unter uns Engeln sehr kluge und weniger kluge Köpfe gibt, so gibt es sie auch unter den Dämonen. Es kommt darauf an, was man aus sich und seiner Persönlichkeit macht – Kinder, ihr solltet euch merken, dass Intelligenz nicht an der Zahl der Bücher gemessen wird, die ihr gelesen habt.“ Er hielt kurz inne, weil er fürchtete, zu sehr in eine Rede auszuarten, die die Kinder nicht verstehen würden. Obwohl er sie mochte und viel Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte, fielen ihm Gespräche mit Erwachsenen doch stets leichter, weil er freier sprechen konnte. „Und nun geht“, schickte er die Gruppe schließlich mit einem Lächeln fort. „Ihr solltet noch etwas spielen, anstatt euch eure Köpfchen über Dämonen zu zerbrechen.“  
„Ist gut.“ Candida sprang auf die Füße und winkte die übrigen aus dem Raum. Erst, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, seufzte Finley leise. Die Position des Zweiten Gesandten kam ohnehin schon mit vielen Aufgaben und Pflichten und weil er gleichzeitig der Oberste Richter des Reiches war, musste er doppelt so viel arbeiten wie andere Engel. Und zusätzlich sah er sich dem Hass gegen Dämonen ausgesetzt, der ihm in dieser Burg stärker entgegen schlug als irgendwo sonst in allen Teilen des Himmels. Manchmal fühlte er sich all dem nicht gewachsen, doch aufgeben kam für ihn auch nicht in Frage. Sein Herr hatte ihn ernannt und traute ihm diese Aufgabe durchaus zu, und Finley würde alles tun, um dieser Erwartung gerecht zu werden. Er war bereit, hart dafür zu arbeiten und sich anzustrengen.  
Doch seine Freizeit würde er weiterhin für die Völker der anderen Welten opfern und so nahm er das Buch, trug es hinüber zum Schreibtisch und legte es darauf ab. Mit einer langen, schneeweißen Feder beschriftete er ein Pergament mit der Überschrift Kulturen im Volk Ragnars, um darauf sein Wissen zusammen zu fassen. Er wollte über die Unterwelt schreiben, und deshalb sammelte er alles, was er finden konnte, schrieb es nieder und ordnete es dann. Es gab viele Bücher über die Unterwelt, doch keines, das seinen Ansprüchen gerecht wurde. Und so arbeitete er eine Weile still und konzentriert vor sich hin, ohne zu bemerken, dass er beobachtet wurde. Bis…  
„So ist es viel angenehmer.“  
Er fuhr zusammen, als die Stille der Bibliothek von einer dunklen, kühlen Stimme durchbrochen wurde, und sein Blick glitt eilig die hohen Regalbretter hinauf.  
„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich auch sehr angetan davon war, dir beim Vorlesen zuzuhören.“  
Finley konnte nichts entdecken und er wandte den Kopf nach links und rechts, bis seine Augen schließlich an einer schlanken Gestalt hängen blieben, die oben auf einem Regal saß und schmunzelnd auf ihn herab sah. Finley fühlte sich seltsam entblößt, als er den Blick erwiderte.  
Im ersten Moment schien diese Person sich nicht von den Engeln im Reich Gottes zu unterscheiden, doch im zweiten wurde klar, dass es nur die Statur war, in der die beiden Völker sich glichen. Sein restliches Äußeres unterschied sich sehr von den Bewohnern des Himmels.  
Er hatte schulterlanges Haar, schwärzer als die tiefste Nacht, und es fiel ihm ungezähmt ins Gesicht, während er zu Finley hinunter blickte. Es stand in einem seltsam anmutenden Kontrast zu seiner blassen, fast schon aschfahlen, leicht gräulichen Haut, die den Eindruck erweckte, noch nie der Sonne ausgesetzt gewesen zu sein. Seine Kleidung war dunkel, wie von Ruß geschwärzt, doch sie wirkte nicht schmutzig, und seine Flügel waren groß und ledern, als hätte ein Feuer alle Federn darauf verbrannt. Die hohen Absätze seiner Schuhe schlugen einen merkwürdigen, unvorhersehbaren Rhythmus gegen die Regalbretter.  
Doch was Finley faszinierte, waren seine Augen. Ganz entgegen der Eintönigkeit seines restlichen Äußeren erstrahlten sie in einem so eisigen blau, dass sie an einen Mond erinnerten, der sich auf gefrorenem Wasser spiegelte. Sie waren stechend, kühl und bohrend und der Blick aus ihnen war hochmütig und spöttisch. Finley sackte in seinem Stuhl zurück und umklammerte die schneeweiße Schreibfeder mit einer Hand.  
Wie kam ein Dämon aus der Unterwelt hier in seine Bibliothek in der Weißen Burg?  
„Sieh mich nicht an, als wäre ich bloß ein einfacher Mensch.“ Er überschlug die Beine, ohne seinen Platz auf dem Regal zu verlassen, doch er beugte sich vor und erhaschte so einen Blick auf das Buch, in dem Finley las. „Sag bloß, du hast noch nie einen der meinen zu Gesicht bekommen, obwohl du dich so für unsere Kultur interessierst.“  
„Was führt dich in die Weiße Burg im Reich Gottes?“ Finley versuchte, nicht auf seine Worte einzugehen, sondern gab sich fest und sicher, obwohl er noch immer verwirrt und aus der Fassung gebracht war. Doch er vergaß seine Pflichten nicht. Es war seine Aufgabe, diesen Ort zu schützen, und das würde er tun. „Sonst zieht ihr es vor, unter euch zu bleiben.“  
„Oh, pardon.“ Jetzt sprang der Dämon doch vom Regal herunter und landete auf Finleys Schreibtisch, den er augenscheinlich zu seiner neuen Sitzgelegenheit erklärte. „Ihr vom hochgelobten Engelsvolk seid es doch, die – abgesehen von wenigen Schutzengeln – seit Jahrtausenden keinen Fuß mehr in andere Welten gesetzt haben. Und du sagst, wir Dämonen blieben unter uns.“ Er lachte spöttisch, doch sein Blick war noch immer kälter als Eis und sein Gesicht glich einer gläsernen Maske.  
„Aufrütteln sollte man euch.“ Der Dämon brachte sein Gesicht nahe an Finleys heran und seine Stimme wurde leiser, eindringlicher. „Aufrütteln, damit ihr endlich mal aus euch herausgeht und das Leben kennenlernt, wie es in anderen Welten gelebt wird.“ Er sah Finley direkt an und dieser konnte den Blick nur erwidern, saß wie festgefroren auf seinem Stuhl und brachte kein Wort heraus. „Hast du Angst?“  
„Vor… dir?“ So selbstbewusst, wie er es wollte, klangen die Worte nicht, doch er sprach die Wahrheit. Er fühlte sich seltsam, das gab er zu, vielleicht seltsam aufgeregt aber Angst? Nein, Angst hatte er nicht. „Niemals.“  
„Nun, das ist gut.“ Die eiskalte Hand des Dämons berührte Finleys Wange und dieser verspürte eine leichte Gänsehaut, noch ehe sein Gegenüber die Hand wieder zurückzog und sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzte. „Sag, wie nannten dich die Kinder? Finley? Der weiße Held…“  
„Selbst bei euch muss es so viel Höflichkeit geben, jenem, dessen Namen man kennt, auch den eigenen zu nennen“, forderte Finley kühl und war froh darüber, zumindest seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht zu haben.  
„Vaith“, lautete die simple Antwort. „Vaith, wie das Leben. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennenlernen zu dürfen, Zweiter Gesandter Finley.“  
„Nun übertreibst du es ein wenig mit deiner Höflichkeit.“ Es wurmte ihn, zu diesem Dämon – zu Vaith aufsehen zu müssen, doch dieser saß noch immer auf dem Schreibtisch und überragte Finley damit um ein ganzes Stück. Er wollte sich jedoch auch nicht erheben, denn es wäre ein Zeichen einer Schwäche, die er sich vor einem Dämon nicht geben durfte.  
„Ich meines es vollkommen ernst.“ Vaith lächelte ein kühles und auf eine spöttische Art höfliches Lächeln. „Untereinander mögen Dämonen sich des Öfteren kleine Geschichten erzählen, doch andere Völker zu belügen ist gegen unsere Natur.“  
„Ich habe andere Dinge gehört.“  
„Andere zu belügen entspricht nicht unbedingt unserer Vorstellung von Ehre“, erläuterte Vaith, als wäre er in einer Position, sich zu rechtfertigen. Seltsamerweise fühlte Finley sich ihm trotzdem unterlegen. „Wie sollte ich dich auch belügen, wenn ich dir sage, dass Dämonen stets die Wahrheit sprechen?“  
„Das ist kein Beweis dafür, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst.“ Diesmal war es an Finley, sich amüsiert zu geben, obwohl er wusste, dass er dieses Gespräch längst noch nicht gewonnen hatte. Dämonen waren hinterhältig und geschickt darin, allein durch Worte zu überlisten. „Du könntest es ebenso behaupten, wenn du ein Lügner wärst.“  
„Deine Art ist herrlich erfrischend.“ Vaith schien darüber sichtlich und vor allem ehrlich erfreut und sein Lächeln war für einen Moment weniger kühl. „Wir könnten interessante Unterhaltungen miteinander führen – doch deswegen bin ich nicht hier.“  
„Warum dann?“ Plötzlich entsann Finley sich wieder, dass es gefährlich war, wenn ein Dämon sich hier aufhielt. Gefährlich für den Dämon, weil es ihn das Leben kosten würde, und gefährlich für Finley, weil er jetzt in einer äußerst prekären Lage erwischt werden würde, wenn jemand herein kam. Wie sollte er erklären, nicht sofort Alarm geschlagen zu haben?  
Er hatte nicht die Zeit, sich länger darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen oder sich einen Plan zu überlegen, was er jetzt tun sollte, denn wieder hatte Vaith sich zu ihm hinab gebeugt und betrachtete ihn einen sehr, sehr kurzen Moment lang aus seinen eisblauen Augen. Dann lehnte er sich noch weiter vor. Finley spürte Lippen auf den seinen. Lippen so kalt wie ein Wintermorgen, so anschmiegsam wie nur Seide es war und gleichzeitig mit einer Dominanz, die nur Dämonen an den Tag legen konnten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Was absolut nicht zu vergleichen mit einem sechsjährigen Menschenkind ist, da Engel langsamer wachsen. Er entspräche einem etwa drei- bis vierjährigen Menschen.


	3. Chapter 3

## Kapitel 2 

_[Vaith, fünfundzwanzigster Tag des zwölften Monats]  
Oh, diese hochwohlgeborenen Engel dort oben und ihr überzogenes Eigenlob – sie halten sich für makellos und perfekt und sie loben sich selbst so sehr in den Himmel, dass ich schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran Galle schmecke. Die Uralten aus ihrem Volk wussten noch, dass unsere Welten nur in einem Gleichgewicht existieren können. Gäbe es keine Engel oder keine Dämonen mehr, würden alle drei Welten untergehen und nichts bliebe von ihnen zurück als ein blasser Schatten. Doch das scheinen sie vergessen zu haben, dort oben in ihrem ach so wunderschönen Reich Gottes. Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass auch nicht alle Dämonen auf dem Teppich geblieben sind, doch derlei Überheblichkeit leisten wir uns nicht und obwohl ich nicht schlecht über andere reden möchte, so gibt es unter uns Dämonen doch eindeutig mehr Realisten. Ich zähle mich zu diesen Realisten. Ich weiß, dass wir ohne die Engel zum Untergang verdammt sind und dass wir sie gezwungenermaßen am Leben lassen müssen, solange unsere eigenen Leben uns noch lieb sind – aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sie unbedingt mögen muss. Sie existieren einfach und wohl oder übel muss ich das als Tatsache hinnehmen, aber ich werde meine kostbare Zeit nicht an ihnen verschwenden, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Nur, dieser Eine… Ich muss zugeben, positiv interessiert an ihm zu sein und ich bin durchaus bereit, meine Ansichten noch einmal zu überdenken. Nicht über Engel im Allgemeinen, aber zumindest über ihn. Es könnte eine faszinierende Geschichte ergeben. _

Finley konnte nicht behaupten, dass dieser Kuss ihn wirklich überraschte. Nein, wirklich nicht; denn wer sich mit Dämonen umgab, der musste mit unliebsamen Überraschungen rechnen, denn sie verstanden sich darauf, merkwürdige und unvorhersehbare Dinge zu tun. Daher war er allenfalls ein wenig überrumpelt und vielleicht ein wenig _aus der Fassung gebracht_ , weil er nicht erwartet hatte, dass es eine Überraschung dieser Art sein würde. Doch da er nicht wirklich überrascht war, konnte er auch nicht leugnen, vollkommen Herr über seinen Körper und seinen Geist zu sein – und das war etwas Schlechtes. Denn nun hatte er keine glaubwürdige Erklärung mehr dafür, warum er Vaith nicht schon im ersten Moment von sich gestoßen und _endlich_ Alarm geschlagen hatte, um ihn zum Tode zu verurteilen.  
Dass er all das nicht tat, was er eigentlich tun musste, lag an dem ihm missfallenden Grund, dass dieser Kuss _nicht_ missfiel. Er war oft geküsst worden und er hatte oft geküsst, doch dies hier war anders. Anders, weil er zum ersten Mal nicht derjenige war, der die Führung übernahm und anders, weil Vaith kein Engel war. Als Dämon trat er mit einem Selbstbewusstsein und einer Direktheit, die einem Engel niemals in den Sinn käme, und schon allein deshalb ließ Finley alle Verteidigung fallen und gab sich der Dominanz hin, der er ohnehin nicht viel hätte entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Eigentlich gab er sich damit eine Blöße, die er sich aufgrund seiner Position nicht erlauben konnte – schon gar nicht vor einem Dämon! – aber das war grade nur das Geringste seiner Probleme.  
„Darauf würdest du mit dem Tod bestraft werden“, brachte er mehr würgend als sprechend hervor, nachdem Vaith ihn endlich freigegeben hatte. „Ist dir das bewusst? Ich stehe in der Position des Obersten Richters – ich könnte dich hier und jetzt zum Tode verurteilen, wenn ich wollte.“ Eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund dafür, so wütend zu werden, dass er Vaith mit dem Tod bedrohte, doch das selbstgefällige, dreiste Blitzen in den Augen des Dämons brachte sein Blut schier zum Kochen – und das, obwohl er sonst als eher ruhig und besonnen galt.  
„Dann tu es, wenn es dein Wille ist.“ Vaith schmunzelte spöttisch und schien weder beeindruckt noch eingeschüchtert. „Verurteile mich ruhig. Ich verspreche dir auch, mich nicht zu wehren, wenn ich zum Schafott geleitet werde.“  
„Ist es dir dein Leben wert, nur einmal einen Engel zu küssen?“, fragte Finley und schimpfte innerlich auf die Verwunderung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Niemals würde er sein Leben so leichtfertig hergeben, nur eines kurzen Einfalls wegen! Allerdings sagte man Dämonen nach, dass sie gerne spielten – auch gerne mit ihrem Leben. Etwas, das zu den Dingen ihrer Kultur gehörte, die Finley niemals würde nachvollziehen können.  
„Nein, das nicht.“ Vaith hob seine Hand und legte sie an Finleys Wange, eine kurze, flüchtige Berührung, der der Engel sich ruckartig entzog. Vaith lächelte hochmütig und gönnerhaft. „Aber wenn wir ehrlich miteinander sind, dann wirst du gestehen müssen, dass du es ohnehin nicht tun wirst. Du warst nicht abgeneigt, denn sonst hättest du einen Versuch unternommen, es zu verhindern.“ Er schwieg, doch Finley wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Vaith hatte nicht Unrecht. Es hatte ihm gefallen, weshalb er sich gar nicht hatte wehren wollen – aber konnte er das einem Dämon auf die Nase binden? In welchem Licht stünde er da, wenn das herauskam? „Und jetzt“, fuhr Vaith fort, als Finley nichts sagte, und seine Stimme war ernst und kalt geworden und das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, „wirfst du mit deinem Titel und deinem Rang um dich, als könntest du mich dadurch einschüchtern oder mir drohen. Wisse, dass dies dein Untergang sein kann, wenn du es versuchst.“  
„Selbst wenn ich es genossen hätte“, fuhr Finley auf und erschrak selbst darüber, dass die Wut so aus ihm herausbrach. Er hielt kurz inne, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und sich zu beruhigen, ehe er mit ruhigerer Stimme weitersprach: „Selbst wenn ich es auch nur ansatzweise genossen hätte, hindert mich das nicht daran, dich zu verurteilen. Und sei es nur, damit so etwas nie wieder passieren kann.“  
„Oh Finley, ich bitte dich.“ Vaith seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als würde er ein unartiges Kind tadeln. Das Lächeln kehrte auf seine Lippen zurück. „Keiner von euch Engeln würde jemals auf die Idee kommen, leichtfertig und aus einer Laune heraus ein Todesurteil zu sprechen – und du schon gar nicht, in Anbetracht deines Ranges.“  
„Leichtfertig?“ Finley verzog ob dieses Wortes das Gesicht. „Es wäre nicht _leichtfertig_ , dich deiner gerechten Strafe zu unterziehen. Es wäre _angebracht_.“  
Vaith lachte. Sein Lachen war ebenso dunkel wie seine Stimme und eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog Finleys Arme, wie ein Frösteln an einem kühlen Frühlingsmorgen. Doch in der Bibliothek war es nicht kühl und es war einzig dieses Geräusch, das ihn erschauern ließ. Kurz wandte er den Blick ab.  
„Wir beide wissen, dass für mich keine Gefahr besteht“, behauptete Vaith irgendwann und strich sich mit einer eleganten und doch achtlos wirkenden Bewegung durch das Haar. „Ich habe gegen kein Gesetz verstoßen, weder gegen eines der euren noch der unseren. Meinem Volk ist es gleich, was ich tue, und deines interessiert sich nur für deine Taten. Mir wird nichts geschehen, doch wenn du versucht, mich auszuliefern, endest du selbst an Messers Schneide.“  
In dem Moment, in dem Vaith verstummte, kam Finley der Anflug eines Gedankens. Das eigene Schicksal schien Vaith gleichgültig zu sein, doch offensichtlich gab es auch keinen Punkt, dem er nicht mit Gleichgültigkeit begegnen konnte. Finleys Mundwinkel zuckten ungewollt und verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.  
„Dann sollte ich die Schuld vielleicht direkt auf mich nehmen“, überlegte er laut. Vaiths Gesicht glich einer erforeren Maske, als sein spöttisches Lächeln ins Wanken geriet. Finley triumphierte. „200 Jahre Verbannung in die Leere – das wäre die Strafe darauf, mich auf einen einzigen Kuss mit dir eingelassen zu haben.“  
„Wie du möchtest.“ Vaith zuckte mit den Schultern doch sein Gesicht war weniger gleichgültig, als es vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gewesen war. „Ich werde dich jetzt verlassen. Doch sei versichert, dass ich dich das nächste Mal nicht so einfach davon kommen lasse.“  
Schwungvoll drehte er sich um, sprang elegant auf den Schreibtisch und von dort auf das Regal, von dem er vorhin gekommen ist. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter, ein Lächeln aus Eis, dann ein Windstoß, der die Blätter auf dem Schreibtisch zum Zittern brachte – und dann war er verschwunden.  
Und Finley sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen.  
Er fühlte sich merkwürdig schwach, als hätte ihn diese Begegnung all seine Kraft gekostet. Nie zuvor war er einem Dämon begegnet und gerne hätte er die Schuld auf diesen Umstand geschoben, doch das misslang kläglich. Dass er schwächelte lag nicht daran, dass Vaith ein Dämon war, sondern daran, wie Vaith sich verhalten hatte. Kühl und stolz, schön anzusehen und sich dessen offensichtlich bewusst und doch war zum Ende ihres Gesprächs hin dieser Hauch von Schwäche auf seinem Gesicht gewesen, als hätte Finley einen verwundbaren Punkt an ihm gefunden. Doch ein Triumph war das nicht, denn es schwächte auch ihn selbst. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Vaiths Anwesenheit die Luft mit einer leichten Spannung erfüllt hatte und er sich auf eine sehr positive Weise hingezogen gefühlt hatte. Dieses Gefühl hatte er schon öfter gehabt, bei Engeln die er zufällig getroffen hatte. In sexuellem Sinne an jemandem interessiert zu sein, auch nach nur einer einzigen Begegnung, war unter Engeln nicht unüblich. Es schickte sich nicht, darüber zu sprechen, obwohl Engel durchaus mehrere Liebschaften in ihrem Leben hatten. Das war weder ungebührlich noch verboten – eher war das Gegenteil der Fall.  
Aber Vaith war kein Engel, sondern ein Dämon. Dämonen waren zwar nicht prüde oder zurückhaltend in derlei Dingen – zumindest nicht, soweit Finley sie einschätzte – aber dass es zwischen ihnen und Engeln zu sexuellen Spannungen kam, war definitiv nicht vorgesehen. Obwohl sie einander von der Statur her ähnlich waren und allein der körperliche Aspekt eine Verbindung nicht ausschloss, war schon allein die Abscheu viel zu groß, um diesem Empfinden nachzugeben. Nur war Finley keiner von jenen, die Dämonen mit überschäumendem Hass begegneten. Sie waren seit so langer Zeit der zentrale Punkt seiner Studien und er betrachtete sie mit einer Art unverhohlenen Interesses, sodass er sich sogar erlauben würde, zu vergessen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte – dies gestand er sich ehrlich ein, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel.  
Jedoch glaubte er nicht wirklich, dass es jemals dazu kommen konnte. Auf welchem Weg auch immer Vaith hierhergekommen sein mochte, er würde ihn nicht noch einmal nehmen können. Die Anwesenheit eines Dämons konnte nicht unbemerkt bleiben und wenn es ein Tor gab, dann wäre es bald verschlossen. Vaith könnte nicht zurückkehren – und überhaupt war es leicht, sich einzureden, dass er ohnehin das Interesse an Engeln verloren hatte, nachdem Finley derart über ihn triumphiert hatte.  
 _Andererseits_ , dachte Finley jedoch, obwohl es leicht war, sich etwas einzureden, _was weiß ich über die Gefühle und Gedanken eines Dämons?_  
Er war nicht mehr als ein dummer Junge auf diesem Gebiet, einem Kind mit zu viel Fantasie gleich. Dämonen waren einst Engel gewesen, doch das war vor vielen tausend Jahren gewesen und ihre gesamte Gedankenwelt konnte sich seitdem verändert haben. Sie waren anders. Sie lebten anders. Sie dachten, handelten, rechtfertigten anders. Und es war dieser Gedanke, der Finley ängstigte, weil er nicht sagen konnte, wie er aus dieser Situationen, in der er sich jetzt befand, entfliehen konnte.

***

_[Unterwelt]_

„Willkommen zurück, liebste Prinzessin!“  
Dass sich bei dieser Lautstärke die halbe Unterwelt nach ihm umdrehte, um ihn anzusehen, war bei der Lautstärke dieser Aussage kaum verwunderlich. Vaith zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu Léan an den Tisch, um einen Blick auf die Pokerkarten zu werfen, die dieser in der Hand hielt. „Hast du genug von Engeln?“  
„Engel?“, fragte ein Bekannter von Léan, mit dem Vaith sonst nicht viel zu tun hatte. Wie lautete sein Name? Irgendetwas mit C… Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Aber eigentlich war es auch egal, weil er genauso schnell verschwinden würde wie jeder andere Bekannte von Léan.  
„Engel?“, echote jetzt auch der Kurze, der aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund zu Léans angestammter Pokerrunde gehörte. Vaith widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. Er konnte niemanden an diesem Tisch auch nur ansatzweise leiden.  
Nun ja.  
Außer Léan vielleicht.  
Léan war sein engster Vertrauter, seit er auf der Welt war – zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Sie kannten einander schon ewig und aus einem Grund, den Vaith nicht einmal erklären wollte kamen sie gut miteinander aus. Und das trotz Léans überaus anstrengender Art, alles mit ins Bett zu nehmen, was nicht bei zweieinhalb auf den Bäumen war und trotz dass Léan ein Schrank von einem Mann war, groß und breit und mit knallroten Haaren, und trotz dass er alles verkörperte, was Vaith hasste. Und auch obwohl sie schon mehr als einmal zusammen im Bett gelandet waren und Léan sonst die Angewohnheit hatte, seine Sexualpartner nicht in sein Leben zu lassen, sondern nach einem Mal in den Wind zu schießen.  
„Erzähl schon“, forderte der Kurze nachdrücklich.  
Mit dem kam Vaith überhaupt nicht aus. Er war in etwa so nervig und anstrengend, wie er klein war – und klein war er wirklich, vor allem im Vergleich zu Léan – und er hatte diese schlechte Angewohnheit, immer und immer wieder mit einer beneidenswerten Konsequenz am Pokertisch zu sitzen und zu nerven, bis sich jemand erbarmte und ihn mitspielen ließ. Dabei konnte er nichts. Er verlor öfter als jeder andere und konnte seine Wetteinsätze regelmäßig nicht mehr bezahlen, sodass er nach ein paar verlorenen Runden mit irgendjemandem ins Bett springen musste, weil er seine Schulden gerne in Naturalien bezahlte.  
„Vor allem dich geht die ganze Geschichte einen feuchten Dreck an, Kleiner“, antwortete Vaith hochmütig und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
„So zickig?“, fragte jetzt Léan und legte seine Karten auf dem Tisch ab, um Vaith seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen; eine seltene, wenn auch sehr zweifelhafte Ehre. „Hat er dir’nen Korb gegeben?“  
„Ein Korb von einem Engel ist immer noch besser, als niemanden ins Bett zu bekommen“, schoss Vaith zurück, obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte, woher die Schärfe in seinen Worten kam. „Damit solltest du dich auskennen, mein Lieber.“  
„Schwing nur große Reden, Prinzessin.“ Léans riesige Pranke krachte schwer auf Vaiths Schulter und sein Blick war eindringlich, als er Vaith ansah. „Nachher hole ich mir, was mir zusteht.“  
„Leg Hand an mich und du bist tot“, warnte Vaith und entzog sich Léans Griff. „Deine Späße werden dich noch teuer zu stehen kommen.“  
„Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung.“ Léan hob abwehrend die Hände und lehnte sich zurück, um Abstand zwischen sich und Vaith zu bringen. Er sah allerdings nicht so aus, als wäre er ernstlich gekränkt oder gar eingeschüchtert und das war gut. Niemand in der Unterwelt eignete sich besser dazu, eine geballte Ladung schlechter Laune abzubekommen als Léan. Er war so von sich selbst überzeugt, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte.  
Nun, nicht dass es Vaith kümmern würde, was Léan etwas ausmachte und was nicht.  
Er konnte sich nicht einmal erklären, warum seine Laune jetzt um den Nullpunkt herum siedelte, obwohl er heute Morgen noch guter Dinge gewesen war, aber er schob es einfach mal auf die nervigen Fragen des Kurzen. Niemand sollte mit dessen Anwesenheit gestraft sein – er taugte nicht einmal richtig zum Sex. Kein Wunder, dass Léan ihn herumreichte wie einen Wanderpokal.  
„Spielst du mit, Prinzessin?“  
„Nein.“ Vaith schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich muss etwas erledigen. Hat Ragnar Zeit?“  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, murrte Léan und schien plötzlich unwirsch. „Spielt Karten mit seinen Brüdern.“  
Das erklärte, warum sein Gesicht plötzlich so finster geworden war.  
„Du hättest gerne mitgespielt, nicht wahr?“, fragte Vaith spöttisch, als er sich erhob. Wenn Ragnar nur Karten spielte, dann durfte er ruhig stören.  
„Und wenn?“, fragte Léan mürrisch und schob ein paar Münzen in die Mitte des Tisches, um seinen Einsatz zu machen. „Mir ist egal, mit wem der Wichser sich rumtreibt.“  
„Na dann.“ Vaith hob die Hand zum Abschied und drehte sich um, wissend, dass jeder der Anwesenden in Léans stickiger Pokerkneipe ihm nachsah, wenn er ging. Er nahm es mit hochmütiger Selbstverständlichkeit hin und ignorierte es. Erstens, weil es nichts Neues für ihn war und zweitens, weil ihm ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit einem Fürsten bevor stand.  
Und interessant wurde es wirklich.  
Ragnar war ohnehin schon ein sehr heiterer und angenehm amüsanter Zeitgenosse, doch für das regelmäßige Kartenspiel mit einigen seiner Brüder glich sein Zustand jenem, den Menschen als angetrunken bezeichnen würden. Jedoch konnte dieses Verhalten nicht vom Alkohol kommen, denn eben jener hatte auf die Teufelsfürsten keine Wirkung. Es wusste wohl nur Luzifer, welche Substanzen seine Kinder konsumierten.  
„Mein allerliebster Vaith!“  
Wenn Vaith Léans Stimme schon als anstrengend laut empfunden hatte, so musste die Ragnars sein Trommelfell sicher zum Bersten bringen. Aber er beschloss, dies als gute Voraussetzung für das Kommende zu sehen – wenn Ragnar guter Dinge war, hatte Vaith keinerlei Probleme.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun?“ Ragnar winkte ihn näher und betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Du siehst betrübt aus. Wo brennt’s denn?“  
Natürlich sah Vaith nicht wirklich betrübt aus, aber Ragnar hatte ein gutes Gespür für Spannungen in der Luft und schien zu ahnen, dass Vaith ernste Angelegenheiten mit sich brachte. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelte er einem liebevollen Vater; er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für die Sorgen seines Volkes – liebevoll nannte er sie manchmal seine Kinder – und kümmerte sich um jedes noch so unwichtige Anliegen. Vaith hatte es mit seiner Zugehörigkeit gut getroffen, auch wenn er befürchtete, dass Ragnar ihn gleich auf den Schoß nehmen würde. Zutrauen würde er es ihm.  
„Es brennt nicht wirklich“, antwortete Vaith möglichst locker und ließ sein Blick kurz über Ragnars Gesellschaft gleiten. Nur drei seiner Brüder waren anwesend, noch dazu die drei Jüngsten. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. „Wenn, dann wohl im Himmel.“  
„Im Himmel, sagst du? Die Geschichte dazu möchte ich hören.“  
Ragnar liebte gute Geschichten. Und dass er sogar eigenes das Kartenspiel unterbrach, um sich voll und ganz Vaith widmen zu können, war eine in etwa so zweifelhafte aber seltene Ehre, wie wenn Léan die Karten beiseitelegte. Für Vaith bedeutete das minimalen Druck, denn jetzt musste er auch eine wirklich gute Geschichte liefern.  
„Sie ist nicht so spannend, wie du sie dir vielleicht vorstellst“, begann er und bemerkte die missbilligenden Blicke von Ragnars Brüdern, weil dieser seinem Volk das Du erlaubte. Nirgendwo sonst war diese Anrede üblich. „Der interessanteste Fakt ist wohl, dass einer der unseren das Feuer legte.“ Er unterbrach sich kurz, um eine Kunstpause einzulegen und Ragnars Reaktion zu testen. Sein Fürst machte einen interessierten Laut, der eindeutig darauf schließen ließ, dass ihm diese Geschichte bisher recht gut gefiel. „Ihm war ein wenig langweilig“, fuhr Vaith deshalb fort. „Und Engel erschienen ihm eine interessante Abwechslung zu seinem eintönigen Leben. Er erlaubte sich also einen kleinen Spaß – doch der könnte vielleicht größere Auswirkungen haben, als er bisher ahnt.“  
„Vaith.“ Ragnar beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm herab, auch wenn es trotzdem noch unmöglich war, miteinander auf Augenhöhe zu gelangen., Dafür waren die Teufelsfürsten eindeutig zu groß. „Sei jetzt ehrlich zu mir. Hast du vor, einen Engel zu ficken?“  
„Ja“, sagte Vaith ehrlich. „Das habe ich.“  
Daraufhin war es einen Moment lang so still, dass er glaubte, Ragnar wäre ehrlich erzürnt über diese Antwort. Seine Brüder jedenfalls wirkten nicht ganz erfreut darüber, doch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie wesentlich viel jünger waren als Ragnar selbst hatten sie nicht das Recht, sich einzumischen. Noch ein Vorteil, zu Ragnars Gefolge zu hören – er war der Älteste und niemand mischte sich in seine Entscheidungen ein. Doch obwohl Vaith nicht den Zorn seiner Brüder auf sich ziehen konnte, so konnte er zumindest seinen Fürsten wütend machen – und dessen Wut reichte bei weitem aus, um einem Dämonen für alle Zeit das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Das fürchtete Vaith jetzt grade ein kleines bisschen.  
Und dann brach Ragnar plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus und donnerte seine Faust so heftig auf den steinernen Tisch, dass der ganze Raum zu wackeln begann. „Mein lieber Vaith“, brachte er hervor. „Das war die mit Abstand beste Geschichte, die ich seit langem gehört habe.“ Er ließ seinen Kopf ebenfalls auf den Tisch herab donnern und lag einen Moment da, um sich seiner Erheiterung hinzugeben, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich ein wenig zusammen riss. „Wie ernst ist es denn?“  
„Nur ein Spaß“, versicherte Vaith ernsthaft.  
„Nun dann – das passt zu dir. Du warst schon immer künstlerisch veranlagt, mein Lieber.“ Dass das weniger ein Kompliment und mehr eine Beleidigung war, ignorierte er gekonnt. Vaith war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, als künstlerisch bezeichnet zu werden. Er bevorzugte den Ausdruck Spieler, und vielleicht war er auch hin und wieder ein Hasardeur, doch er war sicher kein Künstler. Und er verwettete Léans Pokerkarten darauf, dass Ragnar das wusste.  
Erneut beugte Ragnar sich zu ihm herunter, stützte den Kopf mit einer Hand und ein interessiertes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Züge.  
„Mach was draus“, forderte er und es klang so spöttisch, dass Vaith das Gefühl hatte, als würde sein Fürst ihm ein Unglück wünschen. „Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß.“


	4. Chapter 4

## Kapitel 3

_[Finley, einunddreißigster Tag des zwölften Monats]_  
 _Eigentlich sollte es unmöglich sein, zwischen den Welten zu wechseln. Es gab Tore, natürlich, doch das war vor langer, langer Zeit, als noch Frieden zwischen den Völkern herrschte. Heute sind sie verschlossen und vergessen, sodass die Dämonen nicht mehr zu uns hinauf können – oder wir zu ihnen hinunter. Er sollte also keine Möglichkeit gehabt haben, direkt in unsere Welt zu gelangen. Er kann keine Tore schaffen. Er ist nur ein einfacher Dämon._  
 _Doch die Wege in die Menschenwelt sind offen, können nach wie vor benutzt werden. Dämonen, so sagt man, halten sich oft unter Menschen auf, weil sie ihre Einfältigkeit schätzen. Ich halte Menschen nicht für einfältig, sondern für faszinierend – aber das tut nichts zur Sache._  
 _Einen Umweg über die Welt der Menschen zu nehmen, um in Gottes Reich zu kommen, ist durchaus möglich, und dennoch halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass er es alleine geschafft hat. Wir verbergen unsere Durchgänge gut und halten sie versteckt, und an vielen Orten wird der Übergang durch den Schutz unseres Herrn unmöglich. Er muss Hilfe gehabt haben – Hilfe von einem Engel. Wer auch immer es gewesen sein mag, ich hoffe für ihn, dass es für immer sein Geheimnis bleibt. Wenn herauskommt, was er getan hat, wird er mir viel schneller gegenüber sitzen, als ich es wünsche; dabei möchte ich mit all dem nichts zu tun haben. Ich hoffe nicht, dass Vaith noch einmal zurückkommt, um seine Drohung – oder war es ein Versprechen? – wahrwerden zu lassen. Ich hoffe, dass sein Besuch nicht bemerkt wurde, nicht einmal von Gott. Und sollte sich diese Hoffnung nicht erfüllen, so wünsche ich, dass er schnell in Vergessenheit gerät._

Worte hatten von Kindesbeinen an eine besondere Bedeutung für Finley gehabt; er liebte sie, seit er sprechen konnte. Ganz gleich, ob geschrieben, gesprochen oder gedacht, er wählte sie stets mit Bedacht und wohlüberlegt, sprach zwar nicht immer das aus, was er dachte, sprach aber dafür klug und weise. Worte waren etwas Kostbares – und diese Kostbarkeit wollte er an Generationen, die ihm folgen würden, weitergeben.  
„Nimm dieses Buch, Levian“, sagte er mit leiser Stimme und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um ein Buch aus dem Regal zu ziehen. Der junge Engel, der hinter ihm stand, nahm es dankend an. „Es ist wichtig, eine gute Grundkenntnis über die alte Sprache zu besitzen, auch wenn sie nicht mehr gesprochen wird. Mit diesem Buch wirst du auch nicht lernen, sie zu sprechen – aber du wirst lernen, ihre Hintergründe zu verstehen und nachvollziehen zu können.“  
„Hintergründe?“ Levian presste das Buch an seine Brust, als wäre es ein kostbarer Schatz. So behandelte er alle Dinge, die Finley ihm gab: wie Kostbarkeiten von persönlichem Wert. So, wie Finley Sprache behandelte.  
„Die alte Sprache ist sehr nobel“, erläuterte Finley geduldig. „Und jedes Wort konnte zum Guten oder Schlechten gewendet werden, durch den Austausch eines einzelnen Buchstaben. Die, die sie gesprochen haben, haben sich sehr wohl etwas dabei gedacht – und das haben sie in diesem Buch niedergeschrieben. Es war sehr schwer, es zu bekommen, also gib gut darauf acht.“  
„Natürlich.“  
Er war ein guter Junge, stets bemüht und lernwillig. Sein ehrgeiziger Plan, nach Finley der Oberste Richter zu werden, würde jedoch mehr als nur reinen Arbeitswillen erfordern – dennoch glaubte Finley, dass Levian die nötigen Voraussetzungen mitbrachte, um seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Doch bis es soweit war, würde viel Zeit vergehen müssen. Er war noch viel zu jung, hatte grade erst ein Alter erreicht, in dem er als Gerichtsdiener in Finleys Dienste eintreten _könnte_ ; doch Finley hatte ihm höflich, jedoch unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass er sich erst beweisen musste, ehe er an diese Position denken durfte. Zu oft geschah es, dass junge Engel sich als Gerichtsdiener meldeten, ohne den Anforderungen gerecht werden zu können, und Finley wollte keine überstürzte Entscheidung treffen. Levian sollte einige Wochen an seiner Seite bleiben und seine Fähigkeiten erproben, ehe Finley seine Wahl treffen würde.  
Er zweifelte jedoch schon jetzt, nach wenigen Tagen, nicht mehr daran, dass Levian ein guter Begleiter wäre. Er war zuverlässig und aufrichtig, sprach wenig und schien immer etwas unsicher, wusste sich aber zu helfen und erledigte jede Aufgabe sehr gewissenhaft. Er erschien jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek, um zu lesen, und wenn Finley ihm Bücher vorschlug, dann nahm er sie an sich und arbeitete sie von vorne bis hinten durch. Er meinte es wirklich ernst mit seinem Wunsch und er war zielstrebig.  
Und deshalb hatte Finley ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Levian eigentlich nur zu sich gerufen hatte, um sich von lästigen Gedanken über Dämonen abzulenken.  
Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art, andere für eigennützige Zwecke zu missbrauchen, doch heute wusste er sich anders nicht zu helfen. Vaith war ein Dauergast in seinen Gedanken geworden und Finley wollte sich davon lösen. Dass Levian darunter leiden musste war eine Tatsache, für die Finley sich später irgendwie entschuldigen müsste. Noch wusste er allerdings nicht wie; er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen.  
„Das ist alles für heute, denke ich.“ Das schlechte Gewissen warf ihm Egozentrik vor, und mit einem Lächeln gedachte er Levian zu entlassen. „Du solltest das Buch lesen und dir Dinge herausschreiben, die du für wichtig erachtest. Ich gebe dir ein paar Tage dafür Zeit – nutze sie und komm in mein Arbeitszimmer, wenn du damit fertig bist.“  
„Natürlich.“ Levian nickte eilig und Finley musste lächeln – _natürlich_ war Levians Standardantwort auf beinahe jede Aufgabe, die Finley ihm gab, und er benutzte sie immer im gleichen Tonfall, sodass es fast den Anschein machte, als hätte er sie heimlich vor dem Spiegel geübt. „Vielen Dank, Herr Finley. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Ihr mir Zeit gebt.“  
„Geh jetzt“, erwiderte Finley und deutete auf die Tür. „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen.“  
Levian lächelte schüchtern und verließ dann die Bibliothek; Finley blieb allein zurück. Es war still; _zu_ still.  
Ruckartig wandte er sich um, als fühle er sich beobachtet, doch er war allein. Seine Gedanken spielten im Streiche. Streiche, in denen Hände sich an seinen Körper legten und ihn berührten, und in denen Blicke in seinem Nacken klebten und in denen eine Stimme verführerische Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte. Er träumte sogar davon. Diese Sache wuchs ihm gewaltig über den Kopf und er wusste nicht mehr, was er noch dagegen tun sollte – selbst seine Aufgaben und Pflichten konnten nicht als Ablenkung dienen, vollkommen gleich, wie sehr er sich in die Arbeit stürzte.  
Es war jedoch nicht das Schlimmste, dass die Arbeit ihn nicht von seinen Gedanken ablenken konnte – obwohl das durchaus schon schlimm genug war – sondern vielmehr, dass die Gedanken ihn _von der Arbeit_ ablenkten. Der Stapel an Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch war lange nicht mehr so hoch gewesen wie in diesen Tagen, und Finley fühlte sich nicht imstande, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
Dass er dennoch nicht aufhören konnte, sich Tag für Tag an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen, und dass er mit einer fast beängstigen Verbissenheit arbeitete, ohne sich ein paar Tage Ruhe zu gönnen, lag in seiner Natur. Er _musste_ etwas tun. Selbst jetzt, in den wenigen Minuten, in denen er nachdenklich in der Bibliothek stand, fühlte er sich nutzlos. Er ging keinen Pflichten nach, und dabei gab es mehr als genug zu tun.  
Also ließ er die Bibliothek hinter sich und eilte durch die langen Flure der Burg in sein Arbeitszimmer. Obwohl die Bibliothek und seine übrigen Räume auf einer Etage lagen, waren die Wege doch weit, denn die Burg war größer, als sie von außen den Anschein hatte. Eigentlich, das wusste er, gab es zu dieser Hetze keinen Grund, doch sobald er die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, fühlte er sich so lange ungeschützt, bis er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer hinter dem Schreibtisch verkrochen hatte – dann atmete er durch. Er wusste, dass er sich kindisch und albern verhielt, denn es gab keinen Grund zu Furcht. Niemand konnte in die Burg hinein gelangen, und zweimal hintereinander schon gar nicht. Vaith würde nicht kommen. Er _konnte_ nicht.  
Dennoch verspürte Finley Dankbarkeit über die Unterlagen auf seinem Tisch, und aus der obersten Schublade holte er Feder und Tinte heraus, und ebenso seine Siegel – obwohl es im Grunde nicht _seine_ Siegel waren, sondern die des Obersten Richters und das des Zweiten Gesandten – für den Fall, dass er sie benötigen würde. Und so zog er das erste Papier heran.  
Es enthielt eine ellenlange Auflistung aller Fälle, die in diesem Jahr im Obersten Gericht behandelt worden waren. _Das_ war nun wirklich die einfachste Aufgabe, die Finley sich vorstellen konnte, jedoch auch die einzige, die einen ganzen Abend und vielleicht auch eine ganze Nacht zu füllen vermochte: er musste überprüfen, ob alle Fälle in der richtigen Reihenfolge aufgelistet waren. Eine Aufgabe für Gerichtsdiener eigentlich, oder für Levian, aber heute würde er sie selbst erledigen. Er brauchte Beschäftigung.  
Also nahm er zwei schwere Bücher aus dem Regal, das zur Rechten seines Schreibtisches stand, und schlug zumindest eines von ihnen auf. Jedes enthielt sechs Monate voller Fälle, die er oder die anderen Richter abgehandelt hatten, inklusive der Zahl aller im Gerichtssaal Anwesenden und dem Urteilsspruch.  
Und dann ging er die Fälle durch. Jeden einzelnen, beginnend im ersten Monat, bis hin zum Zwölften, eifrig und konzentriert lesend, und für eine Weile vergaß er, dass er sich über Dinge den Kopf zerbrach. Es war eine zeitintensive Arbeit. Er saß bis spät in die Nacht daran, im Licht von flackernden Kerzen, während die winterliche Kälte mit langsamer Stetigkeit durch die Mauern der Burg kroch und das Feuer in seinem Kamin zum Aufgeben zwang. Er bemerkte nicht, dass es dunkler wurde. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass es kälter wurde. Er war vollkommen versunken in seiner Tätigkeit, lächelte manchmal still über die Erinnerung an einen Fall, schüttelte manchmal den Kopf oder verzog unbehaglich das Gesicht. Die Position des Obersten Richters war nicht immer eine angenehme – und wenn Finley ehrlich war, empfand er sie sogar als sehr anstrengend, anstrengender noch als die des Zweiten gesandten – und oft hatte er im letzten Jahr Kritik hinnehmen müssen, weil besonders die anderen Richter, die zu einem Großteil mehr als fünfhundert Jahre älter waren als er, nicht immer mit seinen Entscheidungen einverstanden waren. Jedoch rechtfertigte er sich nie vor ihnen, egal wie sie sich äußerten. Er stand zu seinen Entscheidungen; und Gott tat dies anscheinend auch, denn sonst hätte er Finley dieses Amtes schon wieder enthoben.  
Dann, als Finley endlich seine Unterschrift auf das lange Papier setzen konnte, war der Morgen bereits angebrochen. Noch ein paar Stunden, dann würde die Sonne aufgehen und einen weiteren, kalten Wintermorgen enthüllen – und dann wurde Finley plötzlich bewusst, dass es der erste Wintermorgen im neuen Jahr sein würde. Er hatte den Jahreswechsel durcharbeitet, ohne es zu bemerken, und er nahm es als gutes Zeichen. Wenn das neue Jahr bereits mit Fleiß begann, würde es sich vielleicht auch so fortsetzen – und vielleicht würde er dem Papierstapel auf dem Schreibtisch endlich Herr werden können.  
Mitsamt seines Stuhles drehte er sich herum, um einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen, doch das neue Jahr sah zumindest jetzt aus wie das alte zuvor: schwarz. Er wusste, dass die Menschen um diese Zeit ausgelassen feierten und ihren Himmel mit Feuerwerken erhellten, doch im Himmel war die Nacht des Jahreswechsels kein Anlass zu Feierlichkeiten. Gefeiert wurde erst ab Sonnenaufgang; der Tag des neuen Jahres, ein besonders bei Kindern beliebtes Fest, denn es gab nicht nur Süßigkeiten im Überfluss, sondern auch das ein oder andere kleine Geschenk.  
Nun, so wie es aussah, würde Finley den Beginn der Feierlichkeiten allerdings verschlafen. Sein Körper fühlte sich vor Müdigkeit bereits bleiern an, als er die Bücher ins Regal zurück stellte, doch er lächelte in Aussicht auf die glücklichen Kindergesichter am nächsten Morgen. Vorausgesetzt, er würde noch _am Morgen_ wieder erwachen – daran wollte er jetzt noch gar nicht denken.

***

  _[Unterwelt]_  
  
Während des Jahreswechsels war die Unterwelt beinahe erschreckend still. Nicht, weil sämtliche Dämonen die Zeit für ein Schläfchen nutzen oder weil sie sich nicht darauf verstanden, für Stimmung zu sorgen, sondern weil sich ein Großteil von ihnen in der Menschenwelt aufhielt – wie zu allen großen Festen, die die Menschen nutzten, um sich zu betrinken. Irgendjemand hatte irgendwann herausgefunden, dass es wunderbar amüsant war, betrunkene Menschen zu verführen, und obendrein war es noch so einfach, dass es fast eine Art Sport geworden war: wer sich am nächsten Morgen mit den meisten Menschen – ganz gleich, ob Männer oder Frauen – vergnügt hatte, konnte sich selbst als ersten Sieger des Jahres bezeichnen. Und zu siegen war unter Dämonen ohnehin eine Art Volkssport.  
Vaith gehörte zu jenen, die davon nicht viel hielten. Er mochte Menschen nicht, nicht einmal als Geschichte für eine Nacht – oder eine Stunde. Er verbrachte die Nacht anderweitig, meist mit Poker. Ragnar scherte zu diesem Anlass alle verbliebenen Dämonen um sich und veranstaltete ein Pokerturnier, das selbst Léan vor Neid erblassen ließ; kaum erwähnenswert also, dass Léan sich ebenfalls nicht an den Neujahrsaufrissen beteiligte, sondern in der Unterwelt bis in die Finalrunde des Pokerturniers einzog – wo er dann in der Regel von Vaith geschlagen wurde, sodass Ragnar _ihnen beiden_ für dieses Jahr die Teilnahme versagt hatte.  
Deshalb saßen sie nur als Zuschauer neben Ragnar und während Léan sich lautstark darüber amüsierte, wie stümperhaft und schlecht die meisten Spieler waren, verzog Vaith nur wenig erfreut das Gesicht über die Tatsache, dass er das noch den ganzen Abend ertragen musste.  
Selbstverständlich hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, in den Himmel zu gehen. Selbstverständlich hatte er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, es sogar _erwogen_ , doch dann hatte er sich anderweitig entschieden. Seine letzte Begegnung mit Finley war sechs Tage her, und er fühlte sich seltsam deswegen. Er war auf Sex aus gewesen. Das leugnete er nicht. Er war dorthin gegangen, weil er sich gelangweilt hatte, und weil ihm keine bessere Beschäftigung eingefallen war. Es war eine Art Notlösung gewesen, um der Unterwelt für eine Weile zu entfliehen. Für Sex.  
Sex, den er nicht bekommen hatte.  
Stattdessen hatte er ein nettes Geplänkel gehabt, das durchaus auch positiv gewesen war, aber… es war kein Sex gewesen, egal, wie angenehm es sich angefühlt hatte, einen ebenbürtigen Gesprächspartner gefunden zu haben. Und auf gewisse Weise wurmte es ihn, denn normalerweise gehörte er zu jenen, die _immer_ bekamen, was sie wollten. Finley war anders. Härter. Widerstehender. Und Vaith konnte im Moment nicht einmal sagen, ob es ihm der Aufwand wert war, in den Himmel zu gelangen, nur für ein kleines Wortgefecht, das er zumindest ähnlich auch mit Léan führen konnte.  
„Hey, Prinzessin.“  
Apropos Léan. Vaith sah ihn fragend an, mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue, und wartete.  
„Zerbrich dir nicht dein schönes Köpfchen.“  
Wirklich, das war alles? Vaith seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er sich wieder von Léan abwandte, doch innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, dass Léan ihn ganz offensichtlich durchschaute. Denn diese Anspielungen musste er seit sechs Tagen ertragen, seit er erfolglos aus dem Himmel zurückgekehrt war. Es war Spott, das wusste er. Aber Spott, den er durchaus ertragen konnte, weil es nur Léan war.  
„Ich meine es ernst, Prinzessin“, fuhr Léan dann überraschenderweise fort und seine Stimme klang merkwürdig ernst, doch als Vaith ihn ansah, setzte er sein leicht dümmlich wirkendes Grinsen auf. „Du solltest dich amüsieren. Hab Spaß!“  
„Mit dir?“, fragte Vaith zweifelnd, und Léan lachte dröhnend und schob seine Hände unter Cvijetins Kleidung – wo war Cvijetin überhaupt so plötzlich hergekommen? _Vorhin_  hatte er dort noch nicht gesessen.  
„Wenn du möchtest, dann kriege ich deinen Hunger sicher auch noch gestillt.“  
„Bei Luzifer, Léan, _bitte_!“ Manchmal fragte Vaith sich wirklich, wie er das schon seit tausenden von Jahren ertragen konnte. Léan war wirklich ein Unikat. Ein furchtbares.  
„Es war _deine_ Idee“, erinnerte Léan ihn und er klang beinahe so, als würde er sich beschweren, aber weil er im nächsten Moment seine Zunge in Cvijetins Hals schob, beschloss Vaith, dass diese Unterhaltung wohl beendet war und kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab. Wie hatte er in diesen Zirkus nur hineingeraten können? Man könnte meinen, dass es zumindest unterhaltsam wäre, aber… er langweilte sich.  
Und dagegen musste er etwas unternehmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gott, Levian! Immer, wenn er "Natürlich" sagt, möchte ich ihn fressen. Ehrlich, wie kann er nur so liebenswürdig sein? Er ist sozusagen mein Buch 1 Mäuschen - und was es damit auf sich hat, werdet ihr frühstens in Buch 2 erfahren. xD
> 
> Ich bin mit der Überarbeitung übrigens bis Kapitel 7 fertig, daher wird's ab jetzt zumindest für ein Weilchen jeden Samstag ein Update geben. 
> 
> Oh! Und ich suche außerdem aktuell nach einem Betaleser für Buch 1, also falls von euch jemand Zeit und Interesse hat - meldet euch einfach mal unter http://www.facebook.com/vaithandfinley oder - falls ihr keinen Facebook-Zugang habt - ihr schreibt mir eine EMail an glorfindel@email.de


	5. Chapter 5

## Kapitel 4

_[Vaith, fünfter Tag des ersten Monats]_  
 _Es ist faszinierend. Faszinierend einfach, den Himmel zu betreten, faszinierend einfach, Engel um den Finger zu wickeln und für die eigenen Zwecke zu benutzen – sie sind naiver, als sie den Anschein erwecken, oder ich habe einfach Glück gehabt. Vielleicht beides._  
 _Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich missgestimmt hat, nicht auf Anhieb Erfolg zu haben. Ich bin daran gewöhnt, zu nehmen und zu bekommen, ohne ein Opfer zu bringen und es hat mich gewurmt, dass er eine solch spielende Leichtigkeit zeigen konnte, der ich nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte – obwohl ich im Vorteil war, denn ich hatte geplant._  
 _Es wurmt mich auch, zugeben zu müssen, dass ich ihm nichts entgegensetzen konnte. Doch so unzufrieden ich damit auch bin, zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten ist mein Kampfgeist wieder erweckt worden. Er hat es nicht anders gewollt.  
Diesmal lasse ich ihn nicht so einfach davon kommen._

Zum reinen Betrachten war Schnee etwas Wunderschönes – fand Finley. Ihn einfach nur anzusehen erfüllte ihn mit einer tiefen, aus seinem Innern kommenden Ruhe und bescherte ihm einen Moment der Ruhe, den er zum Durchatmen nutzte. Nur langsam fiel die Anspannung der letzten Wochen von ihm ab. Zum Jahresbeginn schien die Arbeit sich zu häufen und in seiner kostbaren Freizeit hatte Finley in der Bibliothek gesessen oder Levian über die Gepflogenheiten am Gerichtshof instruiert. Das neue Jahr mochte erst fünf Tage alt sein, doch Finley hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl, als würde es ewig andauern. Und die Stapel mit Arbeit türmten sich noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch und er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er sie jetzt grade für _nichts_ vernachlässigte.  
Aber ein Gutes hatte die Arbeit: seit vier Tagen hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr an Vaith verschwendet. Der Dämon hatte sich nicht wieder blicken lassen und Finley hatte zu viel zu tun, um über diese merkwürdige Begegnung nachzudenken. Mittlerweile erschien ihm die Erinnerung daran wie ein Traum, den er hinter sich gelassen hatte. Bedeutungslos.  
Nicht einmal in der Stille seines Zimmers kamen die Gedanken zurück und weil er dies bemerkte, zog der Anflug eines Lächelns über sein Gesicht. Es war das erste Mal in diesem Jahr, dass er sich vorbehaltlos glücklich und entspannt fühlte.  
Er folgte einer plötzlichen Eingebung und öffnete die hohen Flügeltüren zum Balkon, weil er die Kälte des Winters auf seiner Haut fühlen wollte. Ein Windstoß fegte ins Zimmer und wirbelte etwas Papier auf der Kommode durcheinander, und in der darauffolgenden Stille bemerkte eine Stimme: „Ich dachte, Engel würden Kälte hassen.“  
Finley unterdrückte den Drang, eilig herumzuwirbeln oder sich seine Überraschung anderweitig anmerken zu lassen; doch dass er überrascht war, konnte er nicht leugnen. Deshalb war es ganz gut, dass er sich nicht umdrehte. In seinem Gesicht hätte Vaith erkannt, was er dachte, und auf diese Weise konnte er es verbergen.  
„Hass ist ein schweres Wort“, erwiderte er so gelassen, wie er es in diesem Moment vermochte. „Ich benutze es nicht gerne.“  
„Dann trifft Abscheu es vielleicht eher.“  
Oh, er könnte förmlich _hören_ , dass Vaith sich amüsierte, und es ärgerte ihn. Es ärgerte ihn nicht, weil er glaubte, dass Vaith sich über ihn lustig machte – denn damit hätte er umgehen können – sondern weil er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch so naiv gewesen war, zu glauben, dass er nicht mehr in diese Situation kommen würde. Warum hatte er sich so sehr geirrt?  
„Ich würde es auch nicht als Abscheu bezeichnen“, erwiderte er, und er merkte selbst, dass seine Stimme seltsam gepresst klang. „Aber wir können Kälte nicht viel abgewinnen, dem muss ich zustimmen.“  
Er hörte, dass Vaith nach diesen Worten von der Kommode glitt und langsamen Schrittes zu ihm hinüber kam, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Er fürchtete sich ein wenig davor, was geschehen würde, wenn er dem Dämon in die Augen sah. Diese Augen, die so kalt und spöttisch waren, und von denen er glaubte, dass sie ihn fangen würden, wenn er nur einen einzigen Blick riskierte.  
„Wollen wir herausfinden, wie wenig dir die Kälte wirklich behagt?“  
Er wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch sie blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als sich eine Hand an seine Hüfte legte. Eisige Kälte durchdrang mühelos seine schweren, dicken Winterkleider und kletterte über seinen gesamten Körper wie der plötzliche Einbruch des Frostes. Er konnte sich nicht rühren.  
„Frierst du nicht?“  
 _Doch._  
„Nein.“ Verwirrung wirbelte in ihm, weil er wirklich fror, ohne dass ihm kalt war, und weil er glaubte, verbrennen zu müssen, wann immer Vaiths Atmen über seinen Hals strich. Er fühlte sich an wie Feuer, und Feuer brannte auch in Finleys Innern. Was hatte dieser Dämon, dass allein eine kleine Berührung von ihm ausreichte, um jeder Vorsicht sofort zu entsagen? Finley fühlte den Drang, sich umdrehen zu wollen und den eisigen Augen zu erlauben, ihn zu fangen, doch er widerstand. Noch.  
Die zweite Hand Vaiths, ebenso kalt wie die andere, legte sich an Finley Wange und strich darüber; und Finley bekam eine Gänsehaut durch diese Berührung.  
„Du hast ein schönes Gesicht“, flüsterte die Stimme des Dämons nahe an seinem Ohr. „Warum runzelst du so viel die Stirn?“  
Finleys Widerstand bröckelte und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er _eigentlich_ verführt werden wollte. Er wollte, dass es passierte. Er wollte sich umdrehen, sich küssen, fallen und fangen lassen, sich hingeben und sich daran verzehren. Und er tat es.  
Er drehte sich um und das erste, das er sah, war Vaiths Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das nicht nur ein Verziehen des Mundes war, sondern eines, das sich auch in seinen Augen spiegelte, dunkel, aufregend, reizend. Fast provokant. Und Finley wurde von diesen Augen gefangen und festgehalten, wie er es geahnt hatte.  
Und dann küsste Vaith ihn.  
Es war ein langsamer Kuss, auf eine gewisse Art vorsichtig, als wollte Vaith nur seine Reaktion tes-ten, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil fragte Finley sich, was er erwartete. Erwartete er, dass Finley sich zurückzog und die Wachen im Palast alarmierte oder erwartete er eine Erwiderung? Was auch immer es sein mochte – Finley entschied sich für die zweite Variante.  
Seine Hände umschlangen Vaiths Schultern und er neigte den Kopf etwas zurück, ehe er diesen Kuss mit einer Inbrunst erwiderte, die ihn selbst überraschte. Ihm blieb jedoch keine Zeit, sich über sich selbst zu wundern, denn im nächsten Moment drängte Vaith ihn rücklings an die Wand neben der gläsernen Flügeltür zum Balkon und fasste nach seinen Händen, um sie neben seinem Kopf an die Mauer zu drücken. Ihre Lippen hingegen löste er voneinander, um Finley in die Augen zu sehen, und Finley fühlte sich gefangen – gefangen von diesen eiskalten Augen, die ihn fixierten, und gefangen von dem Körper und der Wand, zwischen denen er stand. Und gefangen von kühlen Lippen, die sich wieder auf seine pressten, und von einer Zunge, die in seinen Mund glitt. Er fühlte sich wehrlos, ausgeliefert. Seine Arme zuckten, als er versuchte, sich aus Vaiths Griff zu befreien – nicht, weil er sich unangenehm fühlte, sondern weil er Vaith berühren wollte, weil er wissen wollte, ob all das hier diesmal wirklich geschah, nachdem die Träume, die ihn verfolgten hatte, sich schon immer wie die Realität _angefühlt_ hatten.  
Es schien, als hätte Vaith seine Gedanken erraten, denn plötzlich gab er Finleys Hände frei – nicht uneigennützig, wie Finley im nächsten Moment bemerkte, als die schlanken, kühlen Finger an seiner Kleidung nestelten, ganz offensichtlich nur einem Ziel folgend: ihn zu entkleiden. Er ließ es geschehen.  
Die Kälte, die durch die noch immer geöffneten Balkontüren herein kam, schien in den Hintergrund gerückt und war nebensächlich geworden, jedoch nur bis zu dem Moment, in dem der erste Teil seiner Kleidung von seinen Schultern fiel. Dann strich die Kälte plötzlich über seine nackte Haut und er erzitterte, frierend, aber auch unheimlich aufgeregt. Vaiths Lippen berührten sein Schlüsselbein und liebkosten es und Finley lehnte den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Seine Arme – obwohl er das Ziel gehabt hatte, Vaith zu berühren – fielen kraftlos an seinen Seiten hinab und schienen ihm so schwer, dass er sie nicht mehr heben konnte.  
Nebel waberte um seinen Geist.  
Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er wahr, dass Vaiths Hände sich an seine Hüften legten und er handelte mehr instinktiv als bewusst.  
Er trat einen Schritt vor – Vaith trat einen zurück und seine Lippen verschwanden von Finleys Schlüsselbein. Er schien fast gönnerhaft, weil er sich führen ließ.  
Der Raum war klein und nur mit den nötigen Dingen ausgestattet, und das Bett zu erreichen war weder zeitaufwändig noch sonderlich schwierig, und dennoch wunderte es Finley, dass Vaith im letzten Moment mit ihm herumwirbelte, sodass es am Ende doch Finley war, der rücklings auf das Bett hinab sank. Vaith war über ihm.  
Die noch immer offenstehenden Flügeltüren zum Balkon waren wieder in den Hintergrund gerückt und eine Nebensächlichkeit geworden. Viel wichtiger und interessanter schien ihm das Tun des Dämons, dessen kühle Lippen sich über Finleys Haut bewegten. Er jetzt bemerkte Finley die Gänsehaut, die seine Arme bedeckte.  
Vaith küsste sein Kinn und seinen Hals. Langsam. Vorsichtig. Genießerisch legte Finley den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte den Hals, bot freiwillig mehr Raum für Küsse und Berührungen. Dass Vaith einem anderen Volk angehörte, war längst nichtig; und Finley fragte sich, ob es daran liegen konnte, dass die Arbeit ihm in den letzten Monaten kaum Zeit für sexuelle Aktivitäten gelassen hatte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es ihm wirklich gefehlt hatte – bis jetzt.  
Vaith hatte geschickte und sehr zielstrebige Hände, von denen eine jetzt über Finleys Brust strich; und dabei so sicher und flink vorging, als wisse er genau, was Finley gefiel. Finley seufzte und musste sich zwingen, die Augen zu öffnen. Er wollte sehen, was geschah.  
Vaiths Augen blitzen vor Belustigung, und er richtete sich auf. Seine knappe Weste glitt mit einem Rascheln von seinen Schultern und es war Finley, der sie aus dem Bett auf den Fußboden wischte, ehe er fasziniert seine Hände nach der aschfahlen Haut ausstreckte – und er war überrascht, wie glatt und kalt sie sich anfühlte, wie Stein oder Marmor, und durch die klar definierten Muskeln ebenso fest. Es faszinierte ihn, denn obwohl Engel allein von ihrer Statur her ähnlich aussahen, fühlten sie sich anders an.  
Weil er seine Faszination schwerlich verbergen konnte, bemerkte Vaith sie und er schmunzelte, als er sich wieder hinab beugte. Finley wurde in einem schwindelerregenden Kuss gefangen und erlaubte sich einen Moment völliger Blöße, in dem er einfach nur dalag und diesen Schwindel und diese Verführung zuließ. Vaith schien ein wahrer Meister darin.  
Wieder küsste er Finleys Kinn, wieder seinen Hals, dann die Schulter; Finley atmete schwer, doch gleichzeitig verspürte er eine plötzliche innere Unruhe – ein aufkommender Drang, nicht länger untätig zu sein, vielleicht auch ein gewisses Maß an Ärger über Vaith, der ihn mit so einer Selbstgefälligkeit verführte, während er nur hier liegen und es sich gefallen lassen konnte.  
Das wollte er nicht länger zulassen.  
Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, Vaith zu küssen, zu berühren, plante, ihn auf den Rücken zu werfen und seinerseits die überlegene Position einzunehmen, doch Vaith drückte ihn lediglich mit einer Hand zurück auf die Matratze und Finley hatte seiner Kraft nichts entgegen zu setzen.  
Vaith lächelte.  
Und dann wurde Finley klar, dass er ihn dominierte, und dieser Gedanke jagte eine Flut von Hitze und seine Lenden und er grub seine Hände in die Decke, weil er dem Andrang nicht standhalten konnte. Dieses Gefühl war ihm fremd. Er hatte die Führung nie abgegeben, nicht ein einziges Mal, weil er sich diese Position, in der er sich jetzt befand, nie hatte vorstellen können.  
Andererseits erschien ihm der Gedanke, Vaith zu nehmen, beinahe lächerlich, und ihm war klar, dass es jetzt ohnehin zu spät für alberne Zweifel war, denn Vaith würde sicherlich keinen Rückzieher mehr zulassen. Vaith kontrollierte ihr Tun. Vaith kontrollierte _ihn_.  
Die Erkenntnis jagte die zweite Hitzewelle in seine Lenden und dann war es ihm plötzlich unmöglich, noch länger an sich zu halten. Hektisch, doch in seiner Hektik auch unglaublich fahrig, glitten seine Hände über Vaiths Brust und über die gatte, erregend kalte Haut, bis er den weichen Stoff von Vaiths Hose unter seinen Fingern spürte. Unruhig zerrte er daran, doch weit kam er nicht. Vaith ließ ihn nicht.  
Vaith lachte nur und küsste Finley mitten auf die Brust, ehe ein Poltern verriet, dass seine Schuhe auf dem Fußboden gelandet waren. Finley grollte erregt und wunderte sich selbst, woher dieses Geräusch kam, aber Vaiths Küsse auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch ließen ihn jedweden Gedanken schnell wieder vergessen.  
So bekam er auch nur am Rande mit, dass Vaith sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte – er bekam einen Kuss auf den Hüftknochen und ein frustriert klingendes Geräusch entwich seinen Lippen, weil dieser Kuss ihn bis aufs Äußerste erregte und gleichzeitig so furchtbar unbefriedigend war, dass er am liebsten nach mehr gebettelt hätte, doch noch besaß er genug Stolz, um sich diese Blöße nicht zu geben.  
Überhaupt wäre es überflüssig gewesen, denn im nächsten Moment drehte Vaith ihn auf den Bauch und zog ihn in der gleichen Bewegung auf alle Viere und schlang einen Arm um sein Becken; und Finley wusste, dass es nur einem Zweck diente: ihm keine Ausweichmöglichkeit zu lassen.  
Vaith nahm ihn ohne auch nur einen Moment an eine gewisse Vorbereitung zu verschwenden, und er nahm ihn so plötzlich mit so einer Härte, dass Finley im ersten Moment glaubte, nichts als Schmerz zu spüren. Erst im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, dass es kein Schmerz war – zumindest nicht nur – sondern eine grenzenlose, ungezügelte Erregung und eine so ergreifende Lust, dass er sich Vaith entgegen drängte und um mehr und mehr und mehr bat. Und Vaith gab ihm mehr und mehr und mehr, doch gleichzeitig schien er nur mit ihm zu spielen und ihn hinzuhalten, sodass Finley bald nicht mehr wusste, ob sein Stöhnen lustvoll oder frustriert klang.  
Aber er genoss es. Er genoss es mit einer solchen Intensität und mit einer Heftigkeit, die der Heftigkeit von Vaiths Stößen gleichkam, bis zum Höhepunkt und weit darüber hinaus.  
Als Vaith ihn endlich freigab, hatte er das Gefühl, dass alle Kraft ihn verlassen würde und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie wenig förderlich die letzten Monate für seine Ausdauer gewesen waren. Träge sank er bäuchlings auf sein Bett und blieb dort liegen, ausgelaugt und müde und angenehm befriedigt – doch dieser Zustand endete, als Vaiths Lippen seinen Nacken berührten und kurzweilige Küsse darauf drückten. Im selben Moment wusste Finley, dass er für eine weitere Runde bereit war und dass er sich gerne noch einmal verführen lassen würde.  
Aber Vaith dachte anscheinend anders darüber.  
„Angenehme Träume“, wisperte seine Stimme nahe an Finleys Ohr und er konnte das Grinsen _fühlen_ – und dann strich ein Windstoß durch das Zimmer und es wurde still. Vaith war fort und ließ Finley zurück mit einem dumpfen Gefühl einer neuerlichen Erregung, das sich langsam in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Doch er fühlte sich nicht imstande, jetzt etwas dagegen zu tun.  
Finley träumte in dieser Nacht nicht – und vielleicht war es auch besser so.


	6. Chapter 6

## Kapitel 5

_[Finley, sechster Tag des ersten Monats]_   
_Manch einer im Himmelsreich mag der Ansicht sein, es wäre einfach, einen oder zwei oder einige hohe Ränge zu bekleiden – doch ich wage dies als einen Irrtum hinzustellen. Es ist nicht leicht, obwohl die Schwierigkeit nicht in der Arbeit an sich liegt. Ab und an häuft sie sich, doch mit ein bisschen Fleiß ist dem beizukommen und wer nicht faulenzt, wird damit keine Probleme haben._   
_Was eine hohe Position schwierig macht, ist die ständige Beobachtung. Unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen kommt dem Zwang gleich, sich immer rechtens zu verhalten und sich keinen Fehler zu erlauben. Dabei sind es nicht kritische Blicke, die den Alltag erschweren – denn es gibt sie selten und einen wohlgesonnen Blick findet man eher – sondern es sind die Blicke der Wächter, die ein Auge auf die Burgen haben und Vorkommnisse und Aktivitäten jeglicher Art aufzeichnen. Die Privatsphäre mindert sich gewaltig, je höher der Rang wird, da das Himmelsreich natürlich um die Sicherheit seiner Obersten bedacht ist. Das bedeutet, dass ich vorsichtiger sein muss. Nicht nur in Taten, auch in Gedanken und Worten. Und es bedeutet auch, dass es besser ist, wenn ich Vaith schnellstmöglich vergesse._

Das erste, das Finley am nächsten Morgen bemerkte, war eine unbeschreibliche Kälte. Am Fußende kroch sie unter seine warmen Winterdecken und dann seine Beine hinauf, über seinen Bauch und seine Brust, bis in die Fingerspitzen und an sein Gesicht. Er schauerte und rollte sich zusammen, zog die Beine nah an die Brust, in der Hoffnung, es würde ein wenig wärmer werden.   
Aber das wurde es nicht, und in einem weiteren, eher verzweifelten Versuch, zog er seine Decken bis über seinen Kopf – mit dem eher mäßigen Ergebnis, dass ihm nach kurzer Zeit das Atmen schwerfiel. Seufzend strampelte er die Decke fort und blinzelte in den von der Morgensonne erhellten Raum.  
Manch einer mochte es für einen Fluch halten, ein Zimmer im Ostflügel der Burg zu beziehen, doch Finley empfand es als Segen. Von seinem Bett aus konnte er hinausblicken, wo die Sonne sich grade erst über den Horizont schob, langsam und fast ein wenig schwerfällig ihre feuerroten Strahlen nach der Burg ausstreckend. Die weißen Wände des Zimmers schienen ob des Lichtes in Flammen zu stehen. Finley genoss diesen Moment, in dem er einfach nur aus dem Fenster schaute und die Sonne betrachtete, die Kälte vergessend, die ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.   
Lange hielt dieser Moment jedoch nicht an, denn die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht kehrten schleichend zurück und zwangen ihn, seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten zu lassen. Keine Spur der nächtlichen Begegnung war zurück geblieben, keine Kleider, die klischeehaft auf dem Boden verteilt lagen, keine zerwühlten Laken, auf denen er schlief. Stattdessen waren seine Kleider ordentlich gefaltet und auf der Kommode gestapelt, so wie er selbst es immer tat – doch er war nicht derjenige gewesen, der sie dort hingelegt hatte. Vaith musste es getan haben, wann und warum konnte Finley sich jedoch nicht erklären.  
Doch da war noch etwas anderes, das seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, eine kleine Unstimmigkeit: auf der obersten seiner Winterdecken lag eine Feder, schwarz und unheilvoll. Finley griff danach und hob sie vor sein Gesicht.  
„Und was versprichst du dir hiervon, Vaith?“, fragte er leise in die morgendliche Stille des Zimmers. Er fühlte sich seltsam melancholisch, als er nach einer Antwort sann, doch er fand keine und durch simple Magie begann die Feder in seiner Hand zu brennen, blutrot wie der Himmel vor dem Fenster, bis nichts mehr von ihr übrig war.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich die Frage zunächst selbst stellen.  
Was versprach _er_ sich von diesem nächtlichen Abenteuer? Es war einfach, zu behaupten, dass es ihm nur um die Stillung seiner körperlichen Begierde gegangen war, doch in Wahrheit hätte dafür auch jeder Engel im Reich herhalten können. Es stimmte also nicht. Was jedoch stimmte war, dass ihn die Art fasziniert hatte, auf die Vaith ihn behandelt hatte. Es war anders gewesen, fremdartig, neu und furchtbar aufregend – und all das waren Dinge, die ihm nie besonders wichtig gewesen waren. Er hatte gerne geplant, altbekannte Dinge getan, sich an Regeln gehalten, Aufregung und Trubel vermieden. Ihm war nie danach gewesen, sich auf abenteuerliche Dinge einzulassen und unvorhergesehenes zu tun, sondern war seinen Pflichten treu geblieben und hatte selbst entschieden, wann und wie er sich auf körperliche Zueignungen einließ.  
Vaith hatte das offensichtlich nichts ausgemacht, denn die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Finley genommen hatte, war beinahe arrogant und sehr egoistisch gewesen und Finley fragte sich, ob ein Protest seinerseits überhaupt ernstgenommen worden wäre.  
Nichtig. Er _hatte nicht_ protestiert. Im Gegenteil. Er war glücklich und zufrieden gewesen, und vom ersten Moment an hatte er geahnt, dass er jede Sekunde genießen würde. Er wusste, dass man im Reich ein Wort für das hatte, was er in der letzten Nacht erlebt hatte: _Liebe._  
Aber er wusste auch, dass es leicht war, Liebe mit dem Aufeinandertreffen zweier Lüste zu verwechseln – und er war weder kindisch, noch naiv genug, um an Liebe zu glauben. Vielleicht, wenn Vaith ein Engel gewesen wäre. Aber Vaith war ein Dämon und eine Verbindung ihrer Völker war weder vorherbestimmt noch gewollt. An Liebe zu glauben wäre ein Hirngespinst – und überdies empfand Finley das Gefühl körperlicher Vertrautheit, das er mit Vaith erlebt hat, als wichtiger als jede Liebe auf der Welt.  
Aber wer war er überhaupt, dass er sich über derlei Dinge den Kopf zerbrech?  
Er schob die Decken beiseite und stieg aus dem Bett, griff im Vorbeigehen nach seiner Robe und trat an die Flügeltüren zum Balkon heran. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass es seit einer Weile nicht mehr geschneit hatte – und das mochte ein gutes Zeichen sein, denn der Frühling war nur noch wenige Wochen entfernt und würde bald anfangen, sich zu zeigen. Finley erwartete diesen Moment, seit die ersten Herbststürme im letzten Jahr eingesetzt hatten, die kalten Monate waren für ihn eine Tortur, und nun freute er sich auf die ersten Blumen des Jahres. Es handelte sich nur noch um ein paar kurze Wochen.  
Notdürfte wickelte er sich in seine Robe und öffnete die Flügeltür einen kleinen Spalt breit, um hinaus auf den Balkon zu schlüpfen. Es war windstill, der Schnee glitzerte in der Morgensonne und es war so bitterkalt, dass er sich augenblicklich komplett durchgefroren fühlte. Fast trotzig wickelte er die Robe fester um sich und trat an das Balkongeländer heran.   
Die Wiesen um die Burg herum lagen still und unberührt, und nur in der Ferne führte ein einziger, freigeräumter Weg in sich windenden Bahnen von der Burg fort. Niemand nutzte ihn an diesem Morgen. Überhaupt hielt sich ein sehr großer Teil der Bevölkerung in ihren Häusern auf, solange der Winter anhielt; vor die Tür ging nur, wer keine andere Wahl hatte.   
Finley hatte eine andere Wahl, und doch blieb er auf dem Balkon in der Kälte, bis seine Finger ganz taub geworden waren. Erst dann trat er wieder ins Innere, verschloss die Tür mit Sorgfalt und warf einen Blick in den hohen Spiegel neben der Kommode. Seine Wangen waren durch die Kälte gerötet und seine Lippen waren blau, sein Haar zerzaust, und dennoch glaubte er, besser, gesünder auszusehen als irgendwann sonst in der letzten Zeit. Etwas hatte ihm sehr gut getan – und er ahnte, was es war, beschloss aber, es niemals in Worte zu fassen.

Später – er hatte ein Bad genommen, um die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben und danach im kleinen Saal mit einigen anderen Engeln gefrühstückt – saß er vor den gestapelten Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch und fragte sich, was ihn geritten hatte, sich einen freien Abend und eine freie Nacht zu gönnen. Levian war für einen Augenblick bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihm neue Unterlagen gebracht, die bearbeitet werden mussten, und außerdem das Buch zurück gebracht, das Finley ihm zum Lesen gegeben hatte. Jetzt lag es neben Finley auf dem Schreibtisch, zwischen diversen Unterlagen, die nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit schrien. Langsam griff er nach seiner Feder und tunkte sie in ein Tintenfass.  
Ein Großteil dieser Unterlagen befasste sich eigentlich mit Nichtigkeiten, die schnell zu erledigen waren, doch es waren viele Nichtigkeiten und zusammen stellten sie eine Menge Arbeit dar. Finley seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf, und machte sich an ihre Bearbeitung.   
Einige Papiere verlangten nur seine Unterschrift, andere eine kurze Beurteilung, andere eine umfassende Bewertung. Zu letzterem gehörte ein junger Richter, der seinen ersten Prozess gehalten hatte – und nun war es an Finley, das niedergeschriebene Urteil zu bewerten. Wie erwartet war es ein Urteil, dass auch er selbst getroffen hätte; seit Beginn seiner Arbeit als Oberster Richter hatte nicht ein Anwärter ein falsches Urteil gefällt. Aber im Grunde war dies gut für das Himmelsreich, denn Richter wurden nach und nach zu einer Seltenheit, da kaum jüngere Engel Interesse daran zeigten, ihre Laufbahn als Gerichtsdiener zu vollenden, um überhaupt als Anwärter zugelassen zu werden.   
Deshalb beobachtete er Levian, bevor er ihm einen Eintritt in das Kabinett zusicherte. Es hatte genug Enttäuschungen gegeben, Enttäuschungen über auf den ersten Blick vielversprechende junge Engel, die ihre Laufbahn fallen ließen und sich anderen zuwandten. Das durfte nicht mehr geschehen.  
Doch Levian erschien ihm fleißig und begierig darauf, sich diesem Weg zu stellen. Er sprach wenig und hielt sich mit seiner Zurückhaltung sehr im Hintergrund, doch daran konnte er arbeiten, und ansonsten erfüllte er alle Voraussetzungen. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde Finley ihn vielleicht zu Beginn des zweiten Monats mit ins Gericht nehmen und ihm erste Anweisungen geben. Schon jetzt hinterließ er dort einen guten Eindruck, indem er sehr zuverlässig Unterlagen für Finley abholte.  
 _Nun ist es genug_ , dachte Finley kopfschüttelnd und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Unterlagen. _Die Arbeit tut sich auch nicht schneller, wenn ich über Levian grüble._ Aber immerhin hatte er nicht an Vaith gedacht – und das erschien ihm auch schon sehr wertvoll. 

Er hatte sich grade einem Dokument über die Freistellung einer Köchin gewidmet – der Herr Gabriel, der in Gottes Palast lebte, hatte sie für sich persönlich eingestellt und Finley wusste, dass es besser war, diesem Wunsch einfach nachzukommen – als es an der Tür klopfte. Eilig setzte er seine Unterschrift auf die Freistellung und runzelte dann nachdenklich die Stirn. Erwartete er jemanden?  
Er bat den Gast hinein und war nicht wirklich überrascht davon, dass es sich um Levian handelte. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und spielte nervös an seinen Händen, und als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, warf er einen sorgenvollen Blick über den Gang.  
„Was gibt es, Levian?“, fragte Finley freundlich und deutete auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. „Setz dich, bitte.“  
„Ich… Danke.“ Levian ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und schaute einen Moment zur Seite. „Wächter Siad schickt mich zu Euch, Herr Finley, ich soll Euch darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass in der letzten Nacht dämonische Aktivitäten in der Burg bemerkt wurden.“  
 _Dämonische Aktivitäten_ , dachte Finley mit einer Spur Selbstironie und erinnerte sich für einen Augenblick an den Moment, an dem Vaith sich über ihn gebeugt und ihn geküsst hatte. Eilig verdrängte er diesen Gedanken und bemühte sich um ein ruhiges, gefasstes Äußeres.   
„Das kommt immer mal wieder vor, und wir sollten uns davon nicht beunruhigen lassen.“ Glatt gelogen. Dass Dämonen in die Burg kamen, geschah vielleicht einmal im Leben eines Engels – normalerweise. „Siad weiß das.“  
„Ja, Herr Finley, aber Ihr müsst wissen, nun…“ Levian knetete nervös seine Finger und senkte seinen Blick auf seinen Schoß. „Siad hat die Aktivität zurückverfolgt und… Sie war am stärksten in der Nähe Eurer Gemächer?“  
„Was?“ Die Überraschung und das Erschrecken in Finleys Stimme waren nicht gespielt und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich ertappt – doch Levian schien seine Reaktion anders aufzufassen.  
„Es muss gewesen sein, während Ihr geschlafen habt“, mutmaßte er. „Wächter Siad vermutet, dass es sich um einen Spion handelt und bittet, mit den Wächtern der anderen Burgen in Kontakt treten zu dürfen, ob sie ähnliche Vorkommnisse verzeichnen konnten.“  
„Mh…“, machte Finley verstehend und nickte langsam. „Mir scheint, dass Siad mit einem Krieg rechnet. Warum kommt er mit dieser Bitte nicht selbst zu mir?“  
„Er möchte seinen Posten nicht verlassen“, antwortete Levian. „Von dort hat er ein gutes Auge auf sämtliche Vorgänge in der Burg.“  
„Natürlich.“ Finley blickte hinab auf das Dokument, das er soeben unterschrieben hatte, und grübelte für einen Moment. Er brachte sich in Gefahr, wenn er jetzt etwas Falsches sagte. Er musste nachdenken… Normalerweise hätte er Siad vielleicht volle Befehlsfreiheit gestattet, doch das konnte bedeuten, dass er und Vaith bei ihrem nächsten Treffen – sofern ein nächstes Treffen überhaupt existierte – Gefahr liefen, unerwünschten Besuch zu erhalten. Auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Vaith noch einmal zurück kam, sehr gering war, durfte er dieses Risiko nicht eingehen. „Siad soll sich mit den anderen Wächtern in Kontakt setzen, auch mit denen im Palast, und über die Vorkommnisse beratschlagen. Er soll jedoch etwaige weitere Schritte mit mir abklären und nicht unbedacht handeln.“ Er nickte kurz, um seine Worte zu bestätigen. „Das wäre für den Moment alles. Aber Levian, wo du schon einmal hier bist.“ Jetzt lächelte er, und der ernste Blick schwand aus seinem Gesicht. Levian schien etwas sicherer zu werden und lächelte zögerlich zurück. „Du warst in der letzten Zeit sehr fleißig, und wenn du diesen Fleiß noch bis zum Beginn des zweiten Monats aufrecht halten kannst, wird dir dein Platz unter den Gerichtsdienern zugesprochen.“  
Levians Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und wieder nestelte er aufgeregt an seinen Fingern. „Ich…“, begann er stammelnd. „Das ist… Vielen, vielen Dank, Herr Finley. Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen.“  
„Ich weiß“, lächelte Finley. „Doch mir gebührt kein Dank. Es ist deine eigene, harte Arbeit, die dich hierher gebracht hat – und nun geh und lass Siad nicht warten. Er kann sehr ungehalten werden.“  
„Natürlich.“ Levian erhob sich eilig von seinem Stuhl und verbeugte sich, ehe er aus dem Raum eilte. Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte, als er die Tür hinter sich zu zog und Finley saß einen Moment nur still da und tat nichts.  
Siad hatte es bemerkt. Natürlich hatte er das, von jemandem wie ihm erwartete Finley auch nichts anderes, doch er wusste auch, dass Siad ihm nicht gänzlich wohlgesonnen war und nur darauf wartete, dass Finley sich einen Fehler erlaubte. Bisher hatte er das nicht getan, doch jetzt hatte sich ein Fehler eingeschlichen; ein dämonischer Fehler, von dem Finley wusste, dass er ihn auch ein weiteres Mal begehen würde. Doch Siads Augen würden jetzt strenger wachen und sich auf Finley richten – nicht unbedingt nur, weil er Finley wegen irgendetwas ausliefern wollte, sondern vor allem aus dem einfachen Grund, dass es seine Aufgabe war. Er musste diese Aktivität im Auge behalten, und genau darin bestand die Gefahr.  
Finley seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er durfte sich nicht von Gefühlen oder Gedanken übermannen lassen, solange es keinen Beweis dafür gab, dass Vaith zurück kam. Vermutlich war es eine einmalige Sache gewesen, und Finley beschloss, es von nun an als solche zu betrachten. Für ihn bestand keine Gefahr.  
Glaubte er.


	7. Chapter 7

## Kapitel 6

_[Vaith, neunter Tag des ersten Monats]_  
 _Ich dachte, ihn einmal zu schwächen und dann zu nehmen, ihn einmal zu übertrumpfen, würde reichen, um mein Interesse zu schwächen. Das war ein Irrtum, den ich mir jetzt eingestehen muss. Einmal hat nicht gerecht. Für mich war es nicht genug und jetzt ist es schlimmer als zuvor. Obwohl ich mich ihm sonst in keiner Weise verbunden fühle, brennt mein Körper, sosehr verzehrt er sich. Sex in der Unterwelt lenkt mich davon nicht ab – nicht einmal mit Léan. Niemand kann mir das geben, was er mir gegeben hat und vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er ein Engel ist. Engel sind anders als wir. Sie klingen anders, sie fühlen sich anders an, sie bewegen sich anders. Ich kann nicht vergessen, wie er sich unter mir räkelte, wie lustvoll sein Stöhnen klang…_  
 _Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass er mich anders behandelt. Dämonen, mit denen ich schlafe, beten mich an. Sie verehren mich und sind so willenlos, dass es keine Anstrengung ist, sie zu besitzen, zu dominieren. Er hingegen – auch wenn sein Körper mir sofort hörig ist – ist auf meiner Augenhöhe. Er versteht, was ich sage und meine. Er widerspricht – und das hat außer Léan noch nie jemand getan. Ich bin fasziniert von dem Gefühl, dass es in mir auslöst._  
 _Es ist schwer, sich das alles einzugestehen. Aber es ist auch schwer, zugeben zu müssen, dass ich es noch einmal tun würde. Und ich werde es noch einmal tun. Sehr bald schon…_

In der folgenden Woche schien der Winter noch ein letztes Mal mehr als deutlich zeigen zu wollen, dass er seine Position nicht so leicht aufgeben würde. Finley saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster in die peitschenden Winde, die den Schnee in Stürmen vor sich her trugen und war froh über das Feuer, das in seinem Kamin brannte. Und er war froh über den Umstand, dass die Woche so gut verlaufen war und er keine Schwierigkeiten mehr mit irgendwelchen dämonischen Vorkommnissen in der Burg gehabt hatte.  
Siad hatte sich mit den anderen Wächtern in Verbindung gesetzt, doch nirgendwo sonst war eine dämonische Aktivität verzeichnet worden. Der Wächter aus dem Süden hatte gemutmaßt, dass Finley Opfer eines Angriffes werden sollte und Siad hatte – trotz seiner leichten Abneigung Finley gegenüber – sehr pflichtbewusst gehandelt und darum gebeten, die Bewachung der Burg zu verdoppeln. Finley hatte abgelehnt, mit der Begründung, erst einmal abzuwarten, ob es weitere Vorkommnisse geben würde. Und nach und nach war es in der Burg ruhiger geworden und jetzt, eine Woche nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit Vaith, war Siads Sorge schon beinahe vergessen.  
Selbst Finley war drauf und dran, es einfach zu vergessen. Er hatte viel gearbeitet und den Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch auf ein Minimum reduziert, und hatte nicht mehr an Vaith gedacht. Stattdessen hatte er damit begonnen, Levian über die Gepflogenheiten des Richterkabinetts zu unterrichten und viel Energie und Zeit in die Ausbildung des jungen Engels gesteckt. Levian dankte es ihm mit Fleiß und Bemühungen und arbeitete noch härter als zuvor, sodass Finley guter Dinge über seine zukünftige Position war.  
Und doch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Eine innere Unruhe hatte ihn erfasst, eine, die nicht direkt Vaith betraf und die vieles bedeuten konnte. Vielleicht wurde er einfach nur krank – das wäre zu dieser Jahreszeit nun wirklich nicht ungewöhnlich. Allerdings fühlte es sich nicht wirklich danach an. Es war eher eine Art dumpfer Vorahnung, ein merkwürdiges Drücken in der Magengegend. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn er mit jemandem darüber sprach, überlegte er, doch an wen konnte er sich wenden?  
Der erste, der ihm in den Sinn kam, war Diar, der in Gottes Palast lebte. Er war der Erste Gesandte und durch sein Alter und seine Position sehr weise – und zudem sagte man ihm nach, dass er Dinge sehen konnte, die sonst niemand sah. Er könnte in dieser Situation eine große Hilfe sein – oder aber eine große Gefahr, wenn er auch die Dinge sah, die in Finleys jüngerer Vergangenheit lagen.  
Finley beschloss, dass es das Risiko in jedem Fall wert war, und ließ nach Levian schicken. Wenige Minuten später betrat der Junge das Arbeitszimmer und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen, wobei er nervös an seinen Fingern nestelte.  
„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Herr Finley?“, fragte er leise.  
„Das ist richtig“, antwortete Finley mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Ich muss etwas wichtiges erledigen und werde wohl nicht vor dem späten Abend zurückkehren. Würdest du zumindest für ein paar Stunden meine Aufgaben hier übernehmen?“  
„Ihr meint…“, stammelte Levian sichtlich erschrocken. „Hier, in Eurem Arbeitszimmer?“  
„Sorge dich nicht, Levian. Du darfst alle Unterlagen, die hier derzeit herumliegen durchsehen, aber ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du an ihnen arbeitest. Sieh sie dir nur an und bleib bis zum frühen Abend hier, falls jemand einen Ansprechpartner benötigt.“  
„Ich…“ Levian war anzusehen, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, eine so wichtige Aufgabe zu übernehmen, aber er vertraute ihm. Levian wusste über beinahe alles Bescheid, was Finleys Positionen betraf, und niemand sonst konnte die Position für ein paar Stunden halten.  
„Ich vertraue dir, Levian“, sagte er daher. „Du musst keine Dinge entscheiden, zu denen du dich nicht fähig fühlst. Ich glaube auch gar nicht, dass etwas Großes anliegen könnte – und falls doch, vertröste die Leute auf morgen, dann kümmere ich mich persönlich um sie. Schaffst du das?“  
„Natürlich.“ Das klang nicht nach dem sonstigen natürlich, sondern irgendwie anders, etwas unbeholfener, und Finley lächelte. Levian würde das schaffen. Ganz sicher.  
„Du wirst das schaffen, Levian“, versicherte er, während er sich erhob. „Ich sehe dich heute Abend, in Ordnung?“  
„Natürlich!“  
Das klang sehr viel eher nach ihm und Finley legte ihm im Vorbeigehen kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu und er machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räume, um seinen Wintermantel zu holen. Nur einige Minuten später befand er sich auf dem Weg in den Palast.

Er kam kurz nach der Mittagszeit dort an und auf den Gängen herrschte reges Treiben. Es erstaunte ihn stets aufs Neue, wie viele Angestellte der Herr Gabriel hier beschäftigte – und obwohl Finley ihn nicht persönlich kannte, könnte er schwören, dass es nicht leicht war, für ihn zu arbeiten. Er galt gemeinhin als schwer zufrieden zu stellen und eigensinnig.  
Er fragte einen vorbeihastenden Engel nach Diars aktuellem Aufenthaltsort und danach, ob er derzeit Besuch empfangen könnte, und wurde in das Arbeitszimmer verwiesen. Den Weg dorthin fand er allein; und das war vermutlich besser so, denn niemand hier nahm sich die Zeit, ihn zu begleiten. Der Herr Gabriel duldete es nicht, wenn seine Angestellten während ihrer Aufgaben noch etwas anderes erledigten.  
Finley schüttelte darüber ein wenig den Kopf, wenn auch nur im Stillen, als er an Diars Tür klopfte. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis er hinein gebeten wurde. Er öffnete langsam die Tür und verschloss sie leise hinter sich. Diar saß in einem Sessel am Kamin und auf seinen Knien lag ein Buch; neben ihm an der Wand lehnte sein weißer Stock, ohne den er schon seit langem nicht mehr gehen konnte.  
„Ah, Finley.“ Ein warmes Lächeln zog sich über die alten, müde wirkenden Züge, und er deutete auf den Sessel, der seinem gegenüber stand. „Bitte setz dich. Ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen.“  
Finley erwiderte die Begrüßung und deutete eine Verbeugung an, ehe er der Bitte nachkam. „Ich war sehr beschäftigt“, entschuldigte er sein langes Fernbleiben. Früher, als er noch nicht der Zweite Gesandte gewesen war, hatte er Diar oft besucht und stundenlang seinen Geschichten gelauscht, doch seit er mehr Pflichten zu erfüllen hatte, blieb ihm für dieses Vergnügen keine Zeit mehr.  
„Ein hoher Rang ist nicht immer ein Segen, nicht wahr? Grade der Jahreswechsel ist immer eine sehr anstrengende Zeit; ich habe es auch bemerkt. Dieses Jahr war es besonders schwierig.“  
„Eine Weile habe ich gezweifelt, ob ich der Arbeit jemals wieder Herr werde“, gestand Finley etwas zögerlich und erlaubte sich ein zerknirschtes Lächeln. „Aber inzwischen ist der Papierstapel auf meinem Schreibtisch kleiner geworden.“  
Diar lachte und es klang kratzig, als würde sein Hals schmerzen. Eine Weile hielten sie diese Art einer Unterhaltung aufrecht, sprachen über unverfängliche und alltägliche Themen, doch irgendwann seufzte Finley leise.  
„Es gibt einen Grund, aus dem ich hier bin“, gab er zu. „Ich habe eine Frage an Euch.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Diar, ehe er schwer hustete und seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen stützen musste. Danach ging sein Atem schwer und unstet. „Dich bedrückt etwas. Sag mir, was es ist.“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Finley, überrascht ob der Treffsicherheit, mit der Diar den Grund für seine Anwesenheit erraten hatte. Offenbar stimmte, was man ihm nachsagte. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl, kann mir aber nicht erklären, woher es kommt. In der Burg ist alles in Ordnung und es geht allen gut…“ Er seufzte leise. „Vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein. Es ist sicher nur eine leichte Krankheit, die mir jetzt zu schaffen macht. Es ist wieder schrecklich kalt geworden.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich um eine Krankheit handelt“, widersprach Diar. „Ich bin krank. Mein Husten quält mich, und meine Lungen tun sich schwer mit dem Atmen. Einige Angestellte im Palast sind ebenfalls krank. Sie husten und schniefen, einige sind bettlägerig. Du hingegen siehst nicht aus wie jemand, der krank ist. Du scheinst mir eher besorgt um irgendetwas.“  
Finley erwiderte darauf nichts, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er war besorgt, das stimmte, doch nicht um irgendetwas Bestimmtes, sondern um die Sorge an sich, um die Unruhe in seiner Brust. Was dieses Gefühl ausgelöst hatte, wusste er nicht. Aber er war hier, weil er hoffte, es herauszufinden. Und wenn Diar bereits ahnte, was der Auslöser sein konnte, so verriet sein Gesicht nichts davon. Er musterte Finley mit einer seltsamen Schweigsamkeit, als wäre er in der Lage, bis in seine tiefsten und geheimsten Gedanken schauen zu können. Vielleicht las er dort etwas, das Finley weiterhelfen konnte – oder etwas, das Finley in arge Bedrängnis bringen würde.  
„Ich weiß nicht, weswegen ich mich sorgen sollte“, sagte er deshalb eilig, um die Stille aus dem Raum zu vertreiben und sich vor diesem Blick zu retten. „Es stimmt, ich bin besorgt, nur… wegen was?“  
„Vielleicht bist du nicht wegen etwas besorgt“, sinnierte Diar mit langsamer Stimme. „Vielleicht sorgst du dich um etwas. Das ist ein sehr großer Unterschied.“  
„Um etwas…“, wiederholte Finley.  
„Oder um jemanden.“  
Die Stille, die auf diese Worte folgte, war erdrückend, doch Finley konnte sie nicht durchbrechen. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte und zum ersten Mal ließen die Worte, die er sonst so liebte, ihn im Stich. Sein erster Gedanke war grenzenlose Ablehnung, weil Vaith ihm nicht aus dem Sinn gehen wollte. Er war nicht um Vaith besorgt. Vaith hatte eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass er nicht erwischt wurde, wenn er hierher kam und ihre gemeinsame Nacht forderte keine Wiederholung. Und um sich selbst war er auch nicht besorgt, denn wenn man ihn erwischt und bestraft hätte, hätte er es nicht bereut. Mit Vaith zu schlafen war seine eigene, freie Entscheidung gewesen und er hatte sie getroffen, wie er sie für richtig hielt. Und wenn…  
„Ich weiß nicht, an wen du denkst“, unterbrach Diar seine Gedanken und seine Augen bohrten sich so tief in Finleys, das der den Blick abwenden musste, „aber er ist es nicht. Das erkenne ich.“  
„Er ist es nicht…“, flüsterte Finley und schloss einen Moment die Augen, um das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Er war voreilig gewesen, das wurde ihm jetzt bewusst. Er hatte zu sehr darauf reagiert, und die Tatsache, dass Vaith noch immer so tief in seinem Kopf verankert schien, _obwohl_ Finley ihn vergessen wollte, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er musste lernen, sich davon zu distanzieren, bevor es zu spät war. „Wer ist es dann?“  
Diar wusste es nicht, doch er gab Finley den Rat, sich nicht zu sehr darauf zu versteifen, es herauszufinden. „Lebe weiter“, schlug er stattdessen vor. „Freu dich auf den Frühling und tu deine Pflichten wie bisher. Die Antwort wird zu dir kommen, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist, auch ohne dass du sie zu erzwingen versuchst.“  
Finley seufzte leise. Das war nicht die Antwort, die er sich von diesem Gespräch erhofft hatte, doch er musste einsehen, dass Diar nicht dazu da war, Finleys Leben zu regeln. Er hatte einen Ratschlag bekommen, den er annehmen konnte oder nicht, und vermutlich konnte Diar zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr für ihn tun.  
„Ich danke Euch.“ Er wollte wirklich nicht undankbar sein und wusste es durchaus zu schätzen, dass Diar sich diese Zeit für ihn genommen hatte.  
„Nicht dafür“, winkte Diar ab. „Ich genieße es, mich mit dir zu unterhalten, Finley. Du bist jung, und für mich fühlt es sich erfrischend an. Ich fühle mich auch jünger, wenn du mich besuchst.“  
„Es ehrt mich, dass Ihr so darüber denkt.“ Trotzdem würde er es genießen, wenn diese Art des Gesprächs schnell von statten gehen würde. Natürlich legte er großen Wert auf Höflichkeit, aber diese Floskeln ließen ihre ganze Unterhaltung schrecklich erzwungen wirken.  
Diar schien seine Gedanken zu erraten und lachte, doch sein Husten unterbrach ihn und es dauerte etwas, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
„Möchtest du noch einen Rat von mir, Finley?“, fragte er dann und Finley sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Ihr habt noch einen weiteren Rat für mich?“, fragte er und brachte Diar damit erneut zum Lachen.  
„Es ist mehr ein Vorschlag, musst du wissen. In der Weißen Burg wohnt ein Engel, der viele Jahre hier im Palast für den Herrn Gabriel gearbeitet hat, ich kenne ihn daher gut. Vielleicht kennst du ihn auch. Sein Name ist Nathanael.“  
„Nathanael“, wiederholte Finley und musste einen Moment überlegen. „Natürlich kenne ich Nathanael.“ Es handelte sich um einen der älteren Engel, die in der Weißen Burg lebten, und viele Jahrhunderte harter Arbeit hatten ihn schwach und müde gemacht. Die meiste Zeit saß er im Kaminzimmer und sah den Flammen beim Tanzen zu, doch an manchen Tagen wusste er gute Geschichten zu erzählen. Aber was war mit ihm, dass er Teil von Diars Ratschlag war?  
„Als er noch keine 100 Jahre alt war, hatte er ein interessantes Erlebnis“, beantwortete Diar die stumme Frage in Finleys Augen. „Du solltest ihn danach fragen. Er hat sie mir einmal unter dem Mantel der Verschwiegenheit erzählt und wenn du ihn danach fragst, wirst du sie vielleicht auch hören. Sie könnte dich interessieren.“  
Finley war verwirrt und sagte dies offen, doch aus Diar war nichts über den Inhalt dieser Geschichte herauszuholen. Deshalb saßen sie danach nur noch beisammen und führten ein paar unverfängliche Gespräche über den anstehenden Wechsel der Jahreszeiten und ihre Pflichten, bis ein Bote das Zimmer betrat und den Herrn Gabriel ankündigte. Diar schickte Finley fort, mit der Begründung, dass man dem Erzengel nicht gegenüber treten sollte, wenn dieser, wie heute, besonders schlechter Laune war.

Als Finley in die Burg zurückkehrte, aß Levian grade zu Abend. Finley traf ihn dort und sprach kurz mit ihm; der Tag war ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen und Levian hatte einige Fragen zu den Unterlagen, die Finley ihm gerne beantwortete. Nach ihrer Unterhaltung ging er selbst noch einmal in sein Arbeitszimmer. Es lag dunkel und still, schwach erhellt vom Licht der Sterne vor dem Fenster und einem leichten Glimmen im Kamin. Es war noch warm, doch ein Windstoß brachte die Glut zum Flackern, obwohl alle Fenster geschlossen waren. Dann legte sich eine Hand auf seine Hüfte.  
„Wolltest du noch arbeiten?“, raunte Vaith an seinem Ohr. „Du solltest dir auch mal eine Pause gönnen.“  
„Ich habe keinen Grund dazu“, antwortete Finley, und keuchte überrascht, als Vaiths Hand unter seine Kleider glitt. Eine Gänsehaut kroch über seine Arme, doch er fröstelte nicht. Es war mehr ein Schauer der Erregung.  
„Ich könnte dir einen liefern“, raunte Vaith dunkel. „Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?“ Er spielte mit ihm, eindeutig, und Finley würde ganz sicher darauf einsteigen.  
„Lieber nicht.“  
„Willst du mich provozieren?“ Vaith biss ihm warnend in den Hals und Finley gab ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich. Im selben Moment schob Vaiths Hand sich über seinen Mund. „Du musst leise sein“, raunte er, „sonst könnte jemand herein kommen. Willst du das?“ Seine Lippen glitten über Finleys Halsschlagader und der konnte nur leise keuchen. Vaith lachte und bettete Finley dann mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf den Schreibtisch.


	8. Chapter 8

## Kapitel 7

_[Finley, vierzehnter Tag des ersten Monats]_   
_In den Augen der Menschen ist es unvorstellbar, dass wir Engel häufig unsere Bettpartner wechseln. Sie halten uns für viel reiner und heiliger, als wir eigentlich sind; denn im Himmel ist es nur natürlich, mehrere aufeinanderfolgende Beziehungen zu haben und hin und wieder einen neuen Partner zu finden. Das liegt nicht etwa daran, dass wir uns nicht binden können – es ist nur sehr schwer für uns, dies zu tun. Für jeden Engel ist ein Seelenpartner vorgesehen, und hat er diesen erst einmal gefunden, hat er kein Interesse mehr an anderen. Seelenpartnerschaft, sofern sie erwidert wird – und das wird sie in den meisten Fällen – ist eine ewige Bindung bis über den Tod hinaus und ein Engel, der einmal liebt, wird nie wieder damit aufhören._   
_Doch unser Reich ist groß und den Seelenpartner zu finden ist schwierig, zumal es nicht unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er schon lange vor der eigenen Geburt verstorben ist. Darauf achtet die Natur nämlich nicht. Nur sehr wenige Engel finden Zeit ihres Lebens ihren Seelenpartner und binden sich dann an ihn; die meisten müssen tatsächlich ihren Tod abwarten, um die Chance zu bekommen, ihren Seelenpartner im Nachleben zu treffen. Es ist gut, dass alle Engel an den gleichen Ort gehen, denn auf diese Weise trifft man seinen Seelenpartner irgendwann._   
_Seelenpartnerschaften zwischen den Völkern sind nicht vorgesehen. Es ist unmöglich, sich an einen Menschen oder gar an einen Dämon zu binden – obwohl letztere einst Teil unseres Volkes waren. Doch jetzt sind sie ihr eigenes Volk, und das nimmt ihnen das Recht, Seelenpartnerschaften mit Engeln einzugehen. Sie folgen seit Jahrtausenden ihren eigenen Regeln, und ich glaube, so etwas wie Seelenpartnerschaft gibt es bei ihnen nicht einmal._

Finley hatte sich vorgenommen, Nathanael gleich am Tag nach seinem Gespräch mit Diar aufzusu-chen, um den erhaltenen Rat umzusetzen, doch ihm kam ein dringender Termin im Gericht dazwi-schen und er war einige Tage lang rund um die Uhr beschäftigt. Levian musste derweil einige seiner Aufgaben in der Burg übernehmen, gab sich dafür auch alle Mühe und wurde in seinem Verhalten zumindest ein wenig sicherer – auch wenn er nach wie vor nervös an seinen Fingern nestelte, wenn er mit Finley sprach – und schien an seiner Aufgabe zu wachsen. Das freute Finley. Ein paar Wochen noch, dann würde er ihn mit ins Gericht nehmen, damit man ihm offiziell seine Position zuwies und inzwischen schien er mehr als nur bereit dafür.  
Als schließlich wieder etwas Ruhe einkehrte, hatte er Diars Ratschlag beinahe vergessen und es geschah mehr zufällig, dass er an einem ziemlich kühlen Abend das Kaminzimmer aufsuchte, um sich dort für eine Weile auszuruhen. Ein paar ältere Engel saßen in Sesseln und auf Bänken und sprachen miteinander, und nur Nathanael saß allein am Kamin und beobachtete die Flammen. Sein Anblick erinnerte Finley an sein Vorhaben und er setzte sich Nathanael gegenüber. Dessen Augen ruckten erstaunt zu ihm hinüber.  
„Herr Finley, Ihr seid ein seltener Besuch bei uns“, stellte er fest. „Und Ihr seht heute sehr müde aus. Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl?“  
„Mir geht es bestens, danke“, antwortete Finley höflich. „Ich wollte mich nur etwas ausruhen, die Arbeit in den letzten Tagen wurde mir etwas zu viel. Wie geht es Euch, Nathanael?“  
„Das Alter macht mir zu schaffen.“ Er seufzte und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Finley das Gefühl, er hätte allen Lebensmut verloren. „Ich möchte meine letzten Tage in Ruhe verbringen. Ich sitze gerne hier am Feuer; es ist schön warm.“  
„Bald kommt der Frühling“, versprach Finley mit einem Lächeln. „Dann wird es auch draußen wieder wärmer.“ Doch Nathanael wollte anscheinend nicht nach draußen gehen, auch im Frühling nicht, und den Sommer, so sagte er, würde er ohnehin nicht mehr erleben. Finley biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es tat ihm leid, wenn Bewohner seiner Burg sich so aufgaben und den Glauben in ihr Leben verloren. Aber vielleicht würde er es schaffen, Nathanael zumindest für eine Weile von seinen trüben Gedanken ablenken, wenn er ihn auf diese Sache ansprach, die Diar angedeutet hat.  
„Vor einigen Tagen besuchte ich Diar im Palast des Herrn“, wechselte er daher das Thema. „Wir sprachen darüber, dass es mir für einige Tage nicht sonderlich gut ging, und er gab mir den Rat, Euch nach einem Erlebnis Eures Lebens zu fragen. Ihr sollt noch nicht ganz hundert Jahre alt gewesen sein. Er wollte mir jedoch nicht sagen, was für ein Erlebnis es war… Wisst Ihr, wovon er sprach?“  
„Oh ja“, antwortete Nathanael langsam. „Ja, das weiß ich wohl – ich werde es nie wieder vergessen. Doch das hier ist kein Ort, um über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, woanders hinzugehen?“  
Finley schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Wir könnten in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen. Es ist noch warm und ich bin sicher, das Feuer im Kamin brennt noch. Bitte, folgte mir einfach.“  
Nathanael nickte müde und Finley bot ihm einen Arm als Stütze. Es war seltsam. Obwohl er weitaus jünger war als Diar, hunderte von Jahren sogar, wirkte er sehr viel älter. Diar vermochte zumindest noch an seinem Stock zu gehen und unternahm oft lange Spaziergänge durch den Palast und den Garten des Herrn Gabriel, doch Nathanael schaffte nicht einmal den Weg in Finleys Arbeitszimmer. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke musste er für einen Moment stehen bleiben und mit der Hand, mit der er sich nicht an Finley festhielt, stützte er sich an der Wand ab.  
„Verzeiht“, keuchte er. „Ich bin nicht mehr sonderlich gut zu Fuß. Weite Strecken machen mir sehr zu schaffen.“  
Finley versicherte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde und wartete geduldig, ehe er Nathanael weiterführte. Nach nur einer weiteren Unterbrechung erreichten sie schließlich das Arbeitszimmer und Finley setzte Nathanael in den Sessel nah am Feuer, ehe er ein paar Holzscheite nachlegte und seinen eigenen Stuhl heranzog. Dann wartete er. Er empfand es als unhöflich, Nathanael zu drängen und wollte sich gedulden, bis dieser von sich aus das Wort ergriff.  
Doch Nathanael blickte eine geraume Weile lang nur in die Flammen, die ruhig und langsam am Holz entlang züngelten, und sagte kein Wort. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein, vielleicht in einer früheren Zeit oder an einem weit entfernten Ort; sein Blick war abwesend und seine Augen trüb, doch plötzlich flackerte ein Leuchten in ihnen und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem zittrigen Lächeln.  
„Ich hatte beinahe vergessen, wie er aussah“, begann er und richtete seinen Blick auf Finley, der den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigte, weil er verwirrt war. „Es ist schon so lange her, dass ich mich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte…“ Dann richtete sein Blick sich wieder ins Feuer und Finley, der eine Frage hatten stellen wollen, zog es vor, zu schweigen und zu warten.  
Und irgendwann begann Nathanael zu erzählen.   
Mit leiser Stimme berichtete er von dem Jahr, in dem er 97 geworden war. Er war lange Jahre zuvor unschlüssig gewesen, was er in seinem Leben erreichen wollte, und hatte sich kurzfristig entschie-den, es zu seiner Aufgabe zu machen, die Tore in die Unterwelt ausfindig zu machen. Und er konnte viele Tore finden, und viele wurden mit seiner Hilfe verschlossen, ehe er einige hundert Jahre später in die Dienste des Herrn Gabriel trat.   
In diesem Frühling, in dem er 97 Jahre alt wurde, so erzählte er, fand er sein zweites Tor. Es lag im südlichen Himmel im Hain der Zeitlosigkeit. Er fand es zufällig während eines Spaziergangs – doch das sollte nicht das einzige sein, das er an diesem Tag fand.  
„Ich wollte mich schon umdrehen und gehen, um das Tor zu melden, als ich ihn sah“, flüsterte er an dieser Stelle und seine Stimme war vor Ehrfurcht ganz leise geworden. „Er war schön, schöner als alles, was ich seitdem gesehen habe. Seine Haare waren hüftlang, mit leichten Wellen darin, und seine Augen schimmerten, als wären sie mit flüssigem Gold gefüllt. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich in diesem Moment empfand oder dachte, doch ich weiß, dass sein Anblick mich lähmte. Nie zuvor hatte ich den Anblick eines Mannes als so schön empfunden, und auch nie wieder danach.“  
Und dann verfiel er wieder in sein Schweigen und blickte in die tänzelnden Flammen, doch sein Gesicht hatte einen glücklichen Ausdruck angenommen. Finley hingegen fühlte sich seltsam. Einerseits befürchtete er, dass diese Geschichte mit Worten enden würde, die ihm nicht behagten, doch andererseits… Ja, was eigentlich?   
Er fühlte sich seltsam ermutigt, auch wenn er sich das nicht erlauben wollte. Er musste abwarten, bis Nathanael seine Erzählung beendet hatte – vorher durfte er sich kein Urteil erlauben.   
„Was wurde aus ihm?“, wagte er zu fragen und Nathanael zuckte zusammen, als hätten Finleys Worte ihn in die Realität zurück geholt.   
„Damals sah er mich nur an und lächelte. Ich glaube, damals hätte ich ihn sehr gerne berührt, doch ich fürchtete mich davor, meine Hand auszustrecken. Er jedoch zögerte nicht. Er kam auf mich zu und fragte mich, ob ich wirklich so schüchtern sei, oder ob es nur sein Anblick sei, der mich wie erstarrt dastehen ließ. Dann berührte er ganz vorsichtig meine Wange und küsste mich auf den Mundwinkel. Es müsse unser Geheimnis bleiben, flüsterte er und ich musste ihm schwören, ihn nicht zu verraten. Ich weiß nicht, was er an diesem Tag im südlichen Himmel tat, doch er verschwand so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war und ich blieb wie erstarrt zurück.“ Nathanael seufzte bei dieser Erinnerung und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. „Ich kann seine Finger noch heute an meiner Wange spüren“, fuhr er leise fort. „Ich kann ihn nicht vergessen.“ Er sah in die Flammen, und dann zu Finley und seufzte erneut. „Es gibt noch einen weiteren Teil der Geschichte, den ich Diar nicht erzählt habe. Euch würde ich ihn erzählen, wenn Ihr ihn wie ein Geheimnis wahrt. Könnt ihr mir das versprechen?“  
Finley versprach und er meinte es ernst. Er fühlte sich geehrt, dass Nathanael ihm so sehr vertraute, und er wollte dieses Vertrauen auf keinen Fall missbrauchen.   
„Erzählt mir auch den letzten Teil der Geschichte“, bat er, weil eine Weile Stille geherrscht hatte.  
„Es war noch am selben Abend.“ Nathanael lächelte leicht, doch dann schien er sich dessen bewusst zu werden und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ich war schon lange zuhause und hatte mich eingeschlossen, weil ich niemanden sehen wollte, doch darauf nahm er keine Rücksicht. Er kannte kein Zögern, und als ich zu Bett gehen wollte, stand er in meinem Schlafzimmer und lächelte. Er nannte mich sein verschrecktes Reh und fragte mich, ob ich Angst hätte. Ich verneinte, ein wenig aus Trotz, und vielleicht lag mein Fehler darin. An diesem Abend kam er in mein Bett und liebte mich. Ich sage bewusst, dass er mich liebte, denn er behandelte mich wie eine Kostbarkeit und ich fühlte mich geliebt. Mit keinem Mann habe ich seitdem das Bett geteilt, aber jede Frau muss ich mit seiner Schönheit vergleichen. Und obwohl ich mich heute frage, welchen Zweck diese Begegnung wohl erfüllen sollte, weiß ich, dass ich großes Glück gehabt habe, dass es niemals jemand herausgefunden hat.“  
„Und so soll es bleiben“, sagte Finley. „Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen. Ich danke Euch, Na-thanael, dass Ihr mir so viel Vertrauen entgegen bringt.“  
„Ihr seid sehr aufrichtig. Niemandem sonst könnte ich sie erzählen, obwohl ich etwas Wichtiges daraus gelernt habe, was leider vielen Engeln unserer Zeit fehlt.“ Nathanael machte eine kurze Pause und wirkte ein wenig nachdenklich, als müsse er sich erst überlegen, wie er fortfahren sollte. „Man sollte jedem eine Chance geben, ganz gleich, woher er kommt. Er hat mich in dieser einen Nacht mehr behütet als sonst jemand in meinem ganzen Leben.“  
„Wer war er?“, fragte Finley, nicht wissend, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.  
„Seinen Namen kenne ich bis heute nicht“, gestand Nathanael, „obwohl ich ihn gerne erfahren hätte. Doch er war ein Dämon, der sich einen Spaß im Himmel trieb, und dieses Wissen genügte mir.“

***

_[Unterwelt]_

„Prinzessin, manchmal bist du wahnsinnig grausam“, klagte Léan grade und schmiss seine Karten quer über den Tisch, um eine theatralische Geste zu vollführen. „Kannst du uns nicht ein winziges Detail über ihn verraten? Nur seine Haarfarbe?“  
„Nichts“, antwortete Vaith eisern. „Weil es dich nichts angeht, Léan, und deine Pokerfreunde schon gar nicht.“ Kritisch sah er in die Runde. Der Kurze, Léans aktuelles Betthäschen Cvijetin und dessen Anhängsel, Neo. Dazu ein paar Leute, deren Namen er nicht kannte.  
„Bestimmt war er vorher hetero, oder?“, fragte der Kurze frotzelnd und Vaith wollte ihm mit dem Absatz seines Stiefels mitten ins Gesicht treten – einfach dafür, dass er so schrecklich nervig war und dass er mal wieder versuchte, Léan zu beeindrucken. „Engel sind doch alle hetero. Er war bestimmt eng, als du ihn genommen hast, oder? Oder?“ Léan lachte dröhnend und schlug dem Kurzen kräftig auf die Schulter, wobei er ihn mächtig lobte.  
„Aus dem Jungen könnte was werden“, behauptete er und der Kurze schien vor Stolz mindestens fünf Zentimeter größer zu werden. „Benimmt sich jetzt schon gut.“  
„Benimmt sich genau wie du“, korrigierte Vaith. „Wie der letzte Dreck. Die ganze Sache geht ihn noch weniger an als dich, und ich frage mich, woher er überhaupt davon weiß.“  
„Kann ja nicht für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben, wenn du immer verschwindest. Was machst du überhaupt so oft da oben? Knallst du ihn jedes Mal?“  
„Das werde ich dir nicht unter die Nase reiben“, erwiderte Vaith hochmütig. „Und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir das Spiel jetzt fortsetzen könnten. Ohne Diskussion.“  
Léan murmelte etwas unwirsches und der Kurze tat es ihm gleich – weil er immer alles nachmachen musste, was Léan machte – doch sie nahmen das Spiel tatsächlich wieder auf und eine Weile lang sprachen sie über andere Dinge.  
Das heißt, Vaith _wollte_ über andere Dinge reden, aber Léan erzählte munter von seinen neuesten Eroberungen und der Kurze hing an seinen Lippen und machte ihm in einer Tour Komplimente. Cvijetin saß nur stumm daneben und biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Vaith wollte gar nicht wissen, warum er das tat. Er saß zwischen Léan und Neo. Das allein war Wissen genug.  
Ansonsten waren Léans Pokerfreunde heute sogar recht erträglich, weil sie nicht viel sprachen und lieber spielten. Und deshalb glaubte er sogar für einen Moment, dass das Thema Finley für die nächste Zeit vom Tisch war.  
„Er kann uns wenigstens sagen, wie er in den Himmel kommt. Oder, Léan?“  
Sein Glauben hatte allerdings nicht bedacht, wie anstrengend der Kurze sein konnte. Und dass Léan ihm auch noch zustimmte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Besonders dieses Thema hatten sie in letzter Zeit oft durchgekaut und obwohl Vaith immer noch der Ansicht war, dass es niemanden etwas anging, fühlte er seinen Wiederstand bröckeln.  
„Dafür wäre ich auch“, ließ Cvijetin verlauten und erntete prompt einen grimmigen Blick von Neo – und ein „Was willst du mit Engeln, wenn ich dich nachher flachlege?“ von Léan, woraufhin Neos grimmiger Blick auf ihn überging.  
Irgendwie fühlte Vaith sich davon amüsiert, dass Léan einen Nebenbuhler bekommen hatte, auch wenn Neo ihm nicht wirklich etwas entgegen zu setzen hatte. So anstrengend er Léans merkwürdige Sexbeziehung zu Cvijetin auch fand, die Tatsache, dass Neo deswegen immer ein Gesicht zog, als hätte ihm jemand zwischen die Beine getreten, regte Vaiths Schadenfreude. Und vielleicht sollte er sich dafür erkenntlich zeigen, dass sie jeden Tag wieder für seine Unterhaltung sorgten.  
„Nun“, begann er und lehnte sich zurück, wobei er die Beine überschlug. „Es gibt ein Tor in den Himmel, das noch nicht verschlossen ist.“ Sofort klebten alle Blicke auf ihm.  
„Wo ist es?“, fragte der Kurze und wenn er nur noch ein bisschen aufgeregter wäre, würde er ver-mutlich anfangen zu hecheln. Doch die Frage nach dem Wo wollte Vaith unbeantwortet lassen.  
„Es führt in den südlichen Himmel“, sagte er stattdessen. „Und von dort aus kann ich hingelangen, wo ich möchte, solange ich vorsichtig bin. Innerhalb des Himmels Tore zu erschaffen ist genau so einfach wie hier bei uns oder in der Menschenwelt. Alles, was man dazu benötigt, ist ein kleines bisschen Ortskenntnis – und es ist leicht, sich diese anzueignen. Man muss nur die nötigen Mittel und Wege kennen.“  
„Jetzt wird’s spannend“, warf Léan dazwischen und der Kurze schlug vor Begeisterung mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch. Vaith widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. Es gab nicht mehr zu erzählen. Er würde auch nicht mehr erzählen, und daran änderte auch die gespielte Enttäuschung in Léans Gesicht nichts. Und auch das Bitten und Flehen des Kurzen stieß bei ihm auf taube Ohren, aber weil es ihn schrecklich nervte, gab er das Pokern zumindest für den Moment auf und verließ die Bar, um ohne Ziel ein wenig herumzuwandern.  
Die Unterwelt unterschied sich so wesentlich von allem, was er bisher im Himmel gesehen hatte. Hier gab es keine Bäume, keinen Himmel, keinen Schnee, nur Stein und Hitze und das Feuer, das sich unter seinen Füßen durch das Gestein fraß. Hier gab es keine Schönheit, wie es sie im Himmel gab.  
Der Hain im südlichen Himmel, über den er zwischen den Welten wechselte, mochte im Winter noch grau und kahl sein, doch Vaith konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihn mit Vorfreude erfüllte, ihn im Frühling zu betrachten.  
Die Frage war nur, ob er im Frühling zurückkehren würde – ober er überhaupt noch einmal zurück-kehren würde. Eigentlich hatte er, was er wollte: eine Ablenkung von der Langeweile. Eine besondere Ablenkung, von der nicht viele Dämonen sagen konnten, sie einmal genossen zu haben. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, und das sollte ihm genügen.  
Doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat es das nicht.


End file.
